Arranged Marriage
by xyou'rethemusicinmex
Summary: Gabriella & Troy are having an arranged marriage to each other. Will things turn out the way they were planned, or will everything go horrible wrong? TROYELLA DISCLAIMER:DON'T OWN HSM Story has been edited & changed up to Chapter 7, the rest coming soon.
1. Trailer

**Arranged Marriage**

**She is a model**

Shows Gabriella posing.

_'That's it Gabi, that's the pose. Hold it for a second.' Instructed Ryan._

**He is a famous NBA star**

Shows Troy shooting the winning goal.

_'Troy Bolton shoots and he scores.' The buzzer sounds. 'NBA take home the victory!' _

**Both from completely different worlds collide as their parents make them have an arranged marriage.**

_'Honey, you need to get married sometime in your life, and you aren't really into dating either. So we've arranged you've a marriage.' Carla, Troy's mum told him._

_' Sure, whatever,' Troy replied not really bothering. Carla sighed._

**Meanwhile Gabriella was told the same thing.**

_' Sure mum, I agree to this, as long as the guy does not turn out to be a complete ass, that only wants me for my body.' Gabriella informed her mum._

**When they meet everything was great...**

_Troy stood up and walked over to Gabriella._

_'Hi I'm Troy, Troy Bolton.' Troy introduced himself._

_'Gabriella Montez,' Gabriella replied. Troy took her hand and lead her to the couch. _

--

_Gabriella closed her eyes, and Troy glanced at her and started leaning in. Just as they were about to kiss, Gabriella pushed him away and ran up the stairs giggling._

_' Oh you are going to pay for that missy,' Troy called as he ran after her. Gabriella ran into a room, after looking around properly, she realised it was Troy's bedroom. Troy entered a second later. He snaked his arms around Gabriella, and turned her to face him. Gabriella had a smile on her face. They both leant in and caught each other in a passionate kiss._

**Everything was going great until...**

_'I'll adopt Chris.'_

_--_

'_I not in the mood for dinner. And talking of Chris, just so you know, when we adopted Chris, I only did it because it would look good for my image. Troy Bolton, basketball superstar finds time to adopt a child. It makes me more famous than I already am!' Troy exclaimed cockily. _

--

_'You know Troy, I thought that you were going to be different from other guys. But you are just like all of the rest, the ones who want me for my body. You wanted my body, you got my body, and now you are bored of my body,' Gabriella exclaimed doing her best to stay strong, but her voice was cracking. _

_**Flashes to Troy and Gabriella kissing**_

_**Flashes to Gabriella slapping Troy. **_

_**Flashes to a mystery guy kissing Gabriella on the cheek. **_

_**Flashes to an image of Miley resting Chris on her hip.**_

_**Flashes to Gabriella in hospital. **_

_**Flashes to Troy kissing another girl. **_

_**Flashed to Troy and Gabriella dancing together at an after party.**_

**Will love blossom or will war begin?**

**Arranged Marriage. **


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys, k, this is the first chapter for Arranged Marriage

**Chapter 1**

'"That's it Gabi, that's the pose. Hold it for a second." Instructed Ryan. 21 year old Gabriella Montez was a model. But unlike others, she only worked for one modelling agency. The Evans. Gabriella worked for Sharpay and Ryan, her close best friends, who, she had, know since she had been in kindergarten. 22 year old Ryan was like her older brother apart from Aaron, her real older brother, and then there was Ryan's twin sister Sharpay. Sharpay and Gabriella were really close. They were inseparable. There was not one single thing that Sharpay did not know about Gabriella and vice versa.

Sharpay, who is also 22, is married to Zeke aged 23, a NBA player. They couple had met in high school, and had been going strong ever since, they got married a couple of months ago. Sharpay was the designer. She designed the clothes that Gabriella and Kelsi modelled for the magazine called The Style. Ryan was the photographer, but he also had some fashion sense. Once in a while Ryan would supply his ideas, for the designing of the clothes.

He was married to Kelsi, a quiet girl, who worked in for The Style. Once you got to know Kelsi, you'll like her. Kelsi 21 was also a model like Gabriella. Kelsi was also a best friend of Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay. She like Taylor had met Gabriella and Sharpay during high school.

Last of all Taylor, Taylor is 22 years old. Taylor, Gabriella and Sharpay were all best friends they had known each other since high school, but Gabriella felt closer to Sharpay than to Taylor. Taylor also worked for The Style. She was the editor. She was married to Chad also 22; she had met Chad when Sharpay and Zeke were dating during high school. The two instantly clicked, and were really close.

"Great Gabi, well done." Ryan praised Gabriella as they had finished the photoshoot for that day.

"I'm exhausted!" exclaimed Gabi as she walked out of the changing room in casual clothes, and she fell on the couch in Sharpay's office.

"I need to get going soon; my mum called me and told me that she had something important to tell me. But I'll wait for you guys, it's a Friday afternoon, and I don't want to be alone. We can all head over to my house."

"K, we'll invite Chad and Zeke over as well." everyone agreed to Gabriella's invitation. (Everyone as in Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Kelsi and Sharpay and Zeke)

When Gabriella arrived home with her friends, she was surprised, when her door opened before she opened it with the key.

"Hey mum," Gabriella said.

"Hey hunny, hey you lot." Maria (Gabriella's mum) said as she addressed the gang.

"Hey Mrs M," the gang chorused.

"Come on in, and Gabriella I want to talk to you in private."

"Ummm, ok, can Sharpay come too?" Gabriella replied. Her mum nodded and took her and Sharpay into the living room and closed the door. The gang went up to Gabriella's room and waited.

"Honey, your father and I have been talking about this for a while and we've come to a conclusion."

"Talking about what?" Gabriella asked completely confused.

"About you getting married," her mum replied as Gabriella frowned.

"Mom, I'm not ready to get married. I'm too young. I want to focus on my job." Gabriella argued.

"Oh nonsense Gabriella, look at all your friends, they are young too, yet they're married, and they seem very happy to me. Aren't you Sharpay?" Maria asked as she turned to Sharpay.

"Well – umm…" Sharpay was stuck. She didn't know what to say, Maria was like her second mother, but Gabriella was like her sister, if she said something wrong, she did not know what would happen. She saw the glare on Gabriella's face and sighed.

"-no answer." She said.

"Honey, you have to get married sometime in your life, and seeing as you not really into dating, we've arranged you for and arranged marriage." Sharpay squealed but shut up as soon as Gabriella shot her a death glare.

"Mom, how could you do that? Without my permission as well!" Gabriella argued.

"No Gabriella, it's final, you're having an arranged marriage." Maria confirmed.

"Fine, but this guy better not turn out to be a complete ass." Sharpay squealed again but much louder. Mrs Montez smiled.

"Thanks for co-operating honey, and I'm pretty sure that this guy is nice, their family is coming over for dinner. It'll be nice if you friends stay over as well. Good chance for everyone to bond. Now why don't you go up and tell you friends." Gabriella nodded. Sharpay literally dragged Gabriella upstairs. They opened the door and found the gang on the floor chatting.

"OMG, guys Gabriella's getting married." Sharpay shouted. Gabriella frowned slightly; she still did not like the idea of an arranged marriage. She nervously waited for their reply. The gang were utterly shocked.

"Gabriella, who's the guy?"

"You never told us that you were dating!"

"Why did you hide this away from us?" the gang were all shouting questions. Finally, Gabriella could not take it so she shouted

"QUIET!!" everyone shut up, they had never heard Gabriella shout.

"Guys I did not know anything about this until know. Heck! I don't even know the name of the guy I am going to marry! I'm having an arranged marriage. That's what my mum was talking to me about downstairs. He and his family are coming for dinner tonight. OK?" the gang smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Gabs."

"It's K, and by the way you guys have to stay for dinner. My mum wants me to meet my future husband, and she believes, that tonight will be a chance for us to 'bond'. You can't leave me alone!" Gabriella said using air quoted for the word bond.

"Sure no problem." they all replied.

"Gabs we have to get you ready for tonight, come on we have to pick out a dress for you." the girls squealed as they lead Gabriella into her walk in wardrobe.

The guys groaned, but inwardly they were really happy for Gabriella, she was like their little sister.

**So what do you guys think?? I'm redoing the first set of chapters and improving it to the style of writing that I have now. Sorry if you were all expecting an update.**

**kitty xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy Bolton, 22 years old is the captain of the NBA basketball team. His best friend was Chad and some other mates from NBA were Zeke and Jason.

"He shoots, he scores," Chad announces as he watched his captain throw a perfect lay up. The guys just had their practice, and were packing up. Troy sighed as he sat down next to his best friend for 20 years. Chad sensed something wrong with Troy.

"What's wrong dude?" Chad asked concerned.

"Hmmm, nothing except for the fact that my mum told me that I am having an arranged marriage to a girl I barely know and that we are going over for dinner at their tonight." Troy recalled as he remembered what his mother had told him last night.

--Flashback--

"Troy?" Carla called for her son. She found him in their garden practicing basketball. "Honey, your father and I have been thinking about you and your future life" this caught Troy's attention

"-and we know that you need a girl in your life. Seeing as you are very picky on girls, we've decided to get you an arranged marriage."

"But mum, most girls' want me for my popularity or for my looks so that they can show off to friends or out in public. I don't like girls who are like that."

"Yes honey, but I'm sure the girl we've arranged for you is not like that. She is very sweet."

"Yeah, ok whatever!" Troy replied, not really caring what his mother said next. Troy knew his mother really well, and he knew that whatever she said, and whatever fight he put up with her, she would always win in the end.

"Thanks hunny, we're going over for dinner tomorrow."

-- End Flashback --

"Hey dude, this is Carla. If she thinks that the girl is right for you but you have to give her a try."

"Thanks Chad." Chad's mobile rings, interrupting their conversation.

"Hello, this is the one and only Chad speaking." Troy rolled his eyes.

"Ok, sure I'll be there." He hung up. '"Sorry dude, gotta go, Taylor and everyone are going over to Gabi's house, bye."

"By, thanks for the advice." Troy replied gratefully at Chad.

Troy went home and started getting ready. He wanted to make good impressions to this future wife and in laws. He showered, and put on a pair of jeans and a full sleeved black shirt. He rolled up the sleeves a bit, just below his elbow, and he sprayed some of his deodorant.

"I'm ready!" Troy shouted to his parents.

"Ok, just give us a few minutes." Carla shouted back. The Bolton's got into Troy's car and drove to their in-law's house. They were quite surprised when they saw six other cars at the drive. What Troy did notice was that 2 of the cars belonged to Chad and Zeke.

"HUH? What are they doing here?" thought Troy. They walked up to the front door, knocked the door and waited.

**Another deleted and improved chapter, hope you like it. **

**Kitty x**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The doorbell rang.

"OMG that's them!!" Gabriella shouted.

"Chad go and open the door please," Sharpay instructed.

Chad went to the door and opened it, only surprised to see Troy at the other end of it.

"Chad?" Troy asked confused. "What are you doing here?" It seemed to have slipped Chad's mind about the conversation he and Troy had after practice.

"Remember I told you that I was going over to Gabriella's house? Well this is it." Chad replied. Troy just nodded.

"Well, come on in, Maria and Richard are in the kitchen, whilst your new wife is getting ready Troy." Chad informed to the Boltons'.

"So we haven't come to the wrong house." Jack replied.

"Nope-dee-doodle" Chan answered.

"This way to the living room, please sit down and make your self at home." Chad told them. But before Chad had a chance to escape, Troy pulled him by the collar.

"3 things...1) how do you know my soon wife-to-be? 2) What's her name? 3) Is she good looking?" Troy asked curiously.

"Well... 1) Gabi is one of Taylor's best friends. 2) Her name is Gabriella Anne Montez. 3) Of course she is good looking, why else would she be a model?" Chad said as he walked off into what seemed to be the kitchen.

Just then Gabriella's older brother Aaron, who was 25 years old and was married, walked in into the lounge. He introduced himself as sat on the couch waiting for Gabriella. A few seconds later Gabi's parent walked in. Chad, who was also waiting for Gabriella, was getting impatient. He shouted

"Gabriella Montez, get you ass down here at once. We can't wait until Christmas you know." Troy rolled his eyes at his friend's behaviour.

--Upstairs--

"And finished… OMG he is going to drop dead when he sees you!" Sharpay said. She had dressed Gabriella in one of the dresses she had designed. It looked really good on Gabriella.

"Mmmm, I don't know about that Sharpay. After all I do need a groom at my wedding. It won't do any good if he was dead." Gabriella joked.

"Oh, ha ha! You know what I meant." Sharpay said.

"Gabriella Montez, get you ass down here at once. We can't wait until Christmas you know." The girls rolled their eyes at Chad's behaviour.

Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi had walked down to the bottom of the stairs, along with the boys who had gone down to sit next to Troy.

Troy looked at each girl, and he knew that none of them were his future wives as they were all married to his best friends. He looked around to see whether there was a girl hiding behind them. Jus then… Slowly and gracefully Gabriella walked down the stairs. Troy's, Chad's, Ryan's and Zeke's mouths were hanging open. Gabriella looked stunning. The blue pearl dress, hugged her curves perfectly. She looked breathtaking. What surprised Troy was that Gabriella looked really shy. If it were any other girl, she would have run up to Troy and would have started kissing him or something.

The girls joined Gabriella and they entered the living room. Shyly Gabriella went down to sit next to her friends, but they shoved her over to the chair in which Troy was sitting at. Because of the force of the shove, Gabriella landed on top of Troy. The girls and guys tried to hold in their laughter as they saw the flustered looks on their friend's faces as they were turning bright red. Gabriella brushed herself off.

Troy glanced at her through the corner of his eyes. His mum was right, she was definitely beautiful. Awkward silence filled the room as no one knew what to say. Everyone looked at each other hoping that someone would start a conversation.

--

The families and friends talked for a while and then had dinner. There was something between them that made them all click and feel really close. After dinner, the gang left as they wanted to give Troy and Gabriella some privacy. The Boltons and Montezs including Aaron and his wife Bella, all went out into the patio to talk and get to know each other better. Gabriella and Troy were now up in her room, in her little lounge talking. The two were seated on the love seat.

You could cut the awkwardness and tension in the room with a knife. Both of them were feeling very nervous around one another. This was something new for Troy, usually he was a ladies man, but today, things felt different.

"Sooo, what do you do for a living?" Troy asked Gabriella, in a rush to try and start a conversation.

"I model clothes that Sharpay and Ryan design for their magazine 'The Style', you?" Gabriella replied to Troy's answer.

"I am the captain of the NBA team." Troy replied.

"So you know Chad and Zeke?" Gabriella asked Troy, wondering why they did not mention Troy.

"Ye, I've known Chad since kindergarten and Zeke during middle school." Troy replied Gabriella. Troy was suddenly interested in Gabriella. No other girl that he had met had been interested in his personal life, but Gabriella was. "Had any past boyfriends?" Troy asked curiously. Gabriella pursed her lips. Past boyfriends was the last thing she ever wanted to think about.

"The last boyfriend, I had was when I was 15, six years ago, his name was Chase." Gabriella said close to tears. Troy could not understand why she was nearly crying, but he felt that it was his fault.

"I'm sorry; I'm guessing it's a touchy subject?" Troy asked softly.

"Yes something like that." Gabriella replied. Thought about that night filled her mind and she started to cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Don't cry." Troy said before he wiped the tears off of Gabriella's face. "I should have never asked. Forgive me."

"Don't worry; it's not your fault. I'm just being stupid." Gabriella said with a small smile on her face, trying to cover up her sadness and heartbreak.

"Troy! Come on we have to go now." Carla shouted from downstairs.

"Well I gotta go." Troy said to Gabriella.

"I heard," Gabriella joked. Troy grinned, liking the fact that she as slightly laid back.

"How about I take you out for dinner after practice tomorrow?" Troy asked anxiously.

"Sure, pick me up at the magazine headquarters." Gabriella handed him a spare access card.

"Now you can come whenever you want. Chad's also coming over to pick up Taylor, so he'll show you the way." Gabriella answered before Troy even asked the question. Troy smirked.

"So your funny, cute, beautiful, a model and you can read minds?" Troy asked sarcastically. Gabriella blushed when he called her beautiful. The way he said it made her feel special.

"OMG you figured my secret. I am going to tell you what you are thinking. Ok ready?" Troy nodded playing along with Gabriella.

"I feel that you want to kiss me." Gabriella said jokily, not one bit thinking that he would carry it out. This caught Troy completely off guard as it was exactly what he was thinking. Troy smirked before leaning down and placing a soft chaste kiss Gabriella. The couple felt fireworks.

The kiss was perfect it was simple yet sweet. The couple leaned to kiss again but…

At that exact moment, Aaron had decided to come and check on Troy and Gabriella, as he felt like something was wrong as Troy had not come down in 10 minutes.

"WOW!" He shouted as he walked into Gabriella's room, only to find her wrapped up with Troy. The couple broke apart quickly. Gabriella was blushing furiously as Troy scratched his neck nervously. Aaron ran back out and then knocked on the door.

"Is it safe to come in?" he asked. Troy laughed. But Gabriella was still blushing furiously, ashamed with herself that her brother had seen her like this.

"Come on in mate." he replied.

"Troy, Carla wants you down. Come on guys, if this is what you are going to be like when you've just met, I don't even want to think about what it'll be like when you are married." he replied as he shuddered and walked out. Troy smirked.

"I think I'm going to like him." Troy said as he left her room, not before kissing her on the cheek. Gabriella smiled and walked him to the front door. The Montezs said bye to the Boltons as the got into the car. Gabriella waved slightly at Troy as he left.

**OK another chapter redone. Review**

**Kitty x**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Gabriella was modelling swimsuits and nightwear that Sharpay had designed for this summer collection. Troy, who was just finishing off practice decided that he would change and then head off to the modelling studio with Chad and Zeke. He was pretty interested in what Gabriella modelled, since he found her pretty hot.

The guys arrived at the studio and went in using their pass keys. Troy looked around in amazement. The studio was really big; he had never been inside one. Chad lead him to Sharpay's office, as that's where Gabriella said that she will be, and then he left to go off and find Taylor's room. But when they entered the studio, they were surprised to find that Gabriella was not there.

"Umm, Sharpay, where's Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"Oh, today the new summer collection clothes arrived, so Gabriella's modelling them. Here let me take you there." Sharpay replied grinning. She was happy that Troy and Gabriella were getting along; Gabriella was like her little sister. They went up to floor 21 on the elevator and arrived at the room that was labelled 'Gabriella' on a star.

Here we are,

"Gabi, there's someone here to see you." Sharpay called through the door.

"One second." Came a reply. The door opened, and there in front of them was Gabriella. She appeared to be in a swimsuit, with a towel wrapped around her.

"Oh hey!" Gabriella said surprised. She had forgotten that she had invited Troy to come over.

"Umm, I have lots of work to do; I need to make sure that the orders are right and everything." Sharpay said, desperately trying to find a way to leave so that the new couple can have privacy. Troy nodded understandingly; but Gabriella glared, she was not good with guys. Especially hot guys like Troy. She did not want to be left alone. She remembered how awkward it was for her with his yesterday, with her breaking down and everything. Sharpay just ran off.

"So, umm what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, you did invite me here, but if you don't want me here now-" Troy started rambling.

"NO, no it's fine. Sorry it just slipped my mind." Gabriella said quickly.

"It's ok." he answered. "So, uh can I come in?" he asked.

"Oh sorry, I forgot, come on in." Gabriella let Troy enter. He looked around the room, everywhere; there were pictures of Gabriella with her friends or her family. Troy smiled.

"Don't you have a photo shoot to attend?" he asked curiously.

"Oh yeah!" said Gabi, "come on!" She led him to another room that was down the hallway. Troy laughed. As they entered the room, they found Ryan with a camera, waiting patiently for Gabriella and another male model in a matching swimsuit to Gabriella's.

"Hey man," Ryan said as he shared a manly hug with Troy, "so, you're the reason that Gabriella's late." Gabriella blushed and looked down and Troy grinned sheepishly. But Troy looked through the corner of his eye and saw that the male model was not very pleased.

"Troy this is Alex, one of our male models, and Alex this is Troy the cap –" Ryan was cut off by Alex,

"-the captain of then NBA, ye I know," he said rudely. Troy did not like the guy already.

"On with the photo shoot then," Ryan said, trying to break the tension between the guys. Gabriella felt a bit queasy, when she was taking off the towel, she wouldn't mind if Troy and Ryan saw her in a bikini because she knew she can trust Ryan and she felt like she can trust Troy as well, she was not sure about Alex. She barely knew him, even though she had met Troy yesterday, she felt like she had known him for years. Also the fact that Chad and Zeke knew him, built up her confidence towards him since; he must be a good guy if Chad was close friends with him. Troy senses Gabriella's uneasiness, but he did not say anything; he thought that he should wait a while before he should start judging.

Gabriella, now full exposed in her bikini, walked up to the front to Alex. Alex grabbed her hand, which made her quite startled, and dragged her closer to him. He had no idea of the relationship that Gabriella and Troy had. He placed his hands of her waist and posed for the camera, when he did this Gabriella tensed. Troy noticed this as well.

"Come on Gabs relax a bit," Ryan advised, Gabriella tried but she did not succeed.

The photo shoot went of for a couple more minutes, and for each pose, Gabriella felt even more insecure and uncomfortable. Alex kept on placing his hands in places that he should have not put it on.

Troy saw Gabriella's uneasiness, and he walked up to Ryan and called him over, they went to a corner and started talking quietly.

"Can't you see that Gabriella does not feel comfortable with this Alex guy?" Troy asked, silently hoping that Ryan saw that too.

"Yes, but Gabi is like that with all the male models. She does not trust any of them," Ryan replied.

"Umm, can't you make sure that she can model with someone that she feels comfortable with?" Troy asked.

"Wait I have an idea, how about you modelling with her. She is comfortable around you and she trusts you. Besides, having an NBA star in our mag, it might increase the popularity."

"Hmmm I don't know…" Troy started.

"It's either you or Alex, take your pick." Ryan said determinedly, he was sure that Troy will nominate himself.

"Fine, I'll do it." Troy gave in.

"Great. Alex could you come over here for a minute, we're going to give Troy a chance in modelling, so that it increases the chance of popularity. Could you take Troy over to our dressing room and give him your modelling clothes?" Ryan asked. Alex could not protest he worked for Ryan, if he did protest; he will get fired as he knew Ryan and Troy were friends. Alex nodded.

"Great," Ryan said. Alex led Troy over to the male dressing room, and provided Troy with the clothes. Just as Troy was about to leave with the clothes to Gabriella's dressing room, Alex asked,

"How are you related to Gabriella? I mean are you friends, relatives…?"

"I'm her fiancé." Troy said simply as he left the room. Alex was gob smacked. He was annoyed that Troy got together with Gabriella. He had always liked Gabriella, he had even asked her out once, but she refused.

Troy walked into Gabriella's changing room and saw Gabriella was already changed into her next swimming costume that was a baby blue. He closed the door behind him quietly.

"Hey," he said quietly. Gabriella looked up and ran over to him and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"For what?" Troy asked curiously.

"For saving me from Alex." Troy laughed.

"My pleasure." he replied. "So uh, which swimming trunks should I wear?" he asked.

"This one." She replied handing him a baby blue and white checked trunks.

"Thanks," he replied as he walked off into the bathroom to change. He walked out of the bathroom, he had not top on, Gabriella gulped as she stared at his well defined chest

"Ready?" he asked, Gabi nodded. "K come on." He intertwined his fingers with her as they walked down the hallway. When they arrived at the room that they had been in before, they saw Alex sitting down waiting for them to arrive.

Troy and Gabriella went up to the front and posed, but this time, when Troy placed his hands on her waist, she did not tense up, she was calm and relaxed around him. The photo shoot went on great.

Then they switched on to casual clothes. Troy was wearing a checked half-sleeved shirt and some brown shorts and Gabriella was wearing a sundress that hugged her curves perfectly. Gabriella put her back against Troy and Troy put his arms in front of her linking them together. Troy looked at the camera and Gabriella looked up at Troy smiling. Ryan snapped lots of pictures. He was happy with Gabriella for relaxing and enjoying herself. The pictures were really cute.

Soon they arrived at the last pair of clothes, it was the night wear. Gabriella was changing inside the bathroom, whilst Troy was changing in the dressing room. Troy was given some designer boxers and a bathrobe, Gabriella however was given a set of lingerie, a short nightie and a bathrobe.

Troy waited patiently for Gabriella to come out. When she finally did they were walking towards a different room where they had a bed that was used as a prop. The two took pictures with the bathrobes and then they were told to take it off. Gabriella was hesitant at first, but then she took it off.

Troy gasped when he saw what Gabriella was wearing, she was wearing a baby pink nightie but it was see-through revealing the black lingerie she had on underneath. But Troy did not want to make Gabriella feel uncomfortable so he smiled at her and motioned for her to come over.

Alex, who was watching the whole scene, was really jealous. He wanted to be able to touch Gabriella, and take pictures with her. Anger boiled inside of him more, when he saw Gabriella smile back at Troy and she walked over to him letting him take her in his arms.

There were a couple of shots where Gabriella and Troy were looking into each other's eyes and with Troy's arms around her waist and her arms laced around his neck. For the final shot Ryan asked, Gabriella to lay on the bed and Troy to get on top of her and nuzzle her neck, so it looked like the were kissing.

Alex was now glaring at Troy, but he smirked because he knew that Gabriella did not like this type of thing. His smirk faded, when he saw Troy whispering words into her ear and she nodded.

Troy got on top of Gabriella, he could feel her tense up, he whispered in her ear,

"Brie, you know that I won't hurt you it's just for a picture. Relax hun." Gabriella nodded and closed her eyes. Letting pleasure take over as Troy started to nuzzle her neck and kiss it. She took deep breaths. A smile started to appear on her face.

"And that's a wrap." Ryan said happily. "Well done guys." He hugged Gabriella. "See you tomorrow Gabs and remember its sleepover night at mine." He told Troy and Gabriella. They both nodded and walked off towards the dressing room. Troy put his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on Brie, we need to get ready for dinner at the Moonlit **(made it up) **Restaurant," He said. Gabriella nodded.

"Brie, I like that name." She said. Troy leant down and kissed her. They arrived at her room and entered it closing the door behind them.

'_Moonlit Restaurant, Huh?' _Alex thought, '_well there's no harm done in alerting the paparazzi.' _He grinned and walked off to make a phone call.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The couple were in Troy's car on their way to the restaurant. Gabriella was wearing a white strapless dress that stopped just below her knees and it had a big pink bow at the waist. Troy was in a blue shirt and jeans.

As they arrived at the car park, they were surprised to see a whole posse of photographers and news reporters, waiting their arrival. There was so many of them, that they filled the whole car park. Troy looked over to the side some other people who had reserved to have dinner at the Moonlight were getting really annoyed with the reporters as they want to have their dinner.

Troy sighed; he got out of his car, and walked to the old couple who were waiting to park their car.

"Sorry for the inconvenience ma'am, I'm sorry that you had to wait. I'm going to go home with my fiancé and the reporters will leave after us. You can go and have your dinner, and while you're at that please may you ask the receptionist to cancel the reservation under the name Bolton and give him the tip?" Troy apologised and he handed the couple 100. The couple nodded to Troy's request. They looked at him sadly.

_The poor boy, they thought. _

"Yet again, I'm sorry." With that Troy left and got into the car. He started up the engine and drove off. Just as he expected, the reporters also got into their car and drove after him or some left home.

Troy reached his home and opened the gates; he drove his car in and parked it, and then quickly shut the gates, so no reporters could get in. He walked over to Gabriella and took her into the house.

"I'm sorry that the dinner mucked up," Troy apologised to Gabi.

"It's alright Troy; it's not your fault. But I don't get it, how did they know that we were going to have dinner there?"

"I don't know Brie, I honestly don't know."

"So where are your parents?" Gabriella asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh they have gone all the way to NY to pick up my little sister, Miley. She just finished high school."

"Wait you have a little sister? Why did you not tell me before?"

"I guess, in the anxiousness of getting married and such, it just slipped my mind."

"OK, when do I get to meet her?" Gabi asked eagerly.

"Tomorrow," Troy replied. He was starting to like Gabriella more, no other girl he has ever dated, gave a damn about Miley, they just wanted to impress Troy and his parents. One named Eloise, had even taken Miley out shopping, completely ignored her left Miley in a shop and called Troy saying that Miley had run away. She also made Troy pick her or Miley. Troy obviously chose Miley.

"Hey listen, how about I make you dinner? I promised you dinner." Troy asked.

"I don't know." Gabi replied. She did not want to cause Troy too much trouble.

"Please, I'll make you dinner; you just watch T.V or something." Gabi nodded giving in. Troy went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. She switched on the T.V, and put it on news.

_'And now for the celebrity news, NBA star Troy Bolton was caught on going to dinner tonight with his new 'fling' Gabriella Montez, model. __**(A picture of Gabriella and Troy in his car comes up on the screen.) **__As we all know, Troy Bolton's girlfriends don't even last a week, the couple have already been going out for a couple of days, sources tell us. Will this relationship last?'_

_'Pathetic,'_ thought Gabriella. She looked around the large living room; she saw pictures of Troy when he was little and pictures with a brunette, who she guessed was his sister Miley. Gabriella sat down and started reading a magazine that she found whilst she waited for dinner.

Half and hour later, dinner was ready. Troy had set up the dinning room for the two. There were candles, giving the room a romantic feeling. Troy had made lasagne, and it smelled good. Troy went to the living room and called Gabriella into the dining room. He covered her eyes and led her to the room. When Gabriella opened her eyes, she was definitely surprised.

"Wow! This is amazing Troy." She leant up ant kissed him on the cheek. Troy blushed lightly. He guided Gabriella over to the table, and pulled out the chair. Waiting for Gabriella to sit down. Gabriella sat down.

"Such a gentleman," Troy smiled and went to the other side to take his seat. Gabriella smelled the food and let out an 'Mmmm'. She tasted a bit and was surprised at how delicious the food was… not that she did not expect that from him. "You're a really good cook." she complemented Troy.

"Thanks," he answered back. They both sat in comfortable silence and ate their food.

When dinner was over, Gabriella insisted that she'll clean up as Troy had gone into all the trouble of making the food. At first Troy refused, but then he gave in when he saw her pout.

Just as Gabriella was finishing up cleaning, Troy came up behind her and hugged her. This startled Gabriella a bit, she turned around to face Troy and she realised how close they were. Gabriella closed her eyes, and Troy glanced at her and started leaning in. Just as they were about to kiss, Gabriella pushed him away and ran up the stairs giggling.

"Oh you are going to pay for that missy," Troy called as he ran after her. Gabriella ran into a room, after looking around properly, she realised it was Troy's bedroom. Troy entered a second later. He snaked his arms around Gabriella, and turned her to face him. Gabriella had a smile on her face. They both leant in and caught each other in a passionate kiss.

Troy slowly lead Gabriella to his bed, he placed her on the bed and continued kissing. After a while Gabriella pulled away, needing air. Troy started to get off her and started undressing, getting himself ready for bed, but Gabriella thought he was doing something else. Gabriella watched Troy in horror as he stripped down to his boxers.

"Troy, I'm not ready." she said nervously.

"Not ready for what?" Troy asked confused.

"To you know... do IT," she replied just as nervous as before.

"Huh?" he looked down and saw that he was only in his boxers, and then it hit him. "Oh, that IT, oh you plonker, I was just getting myself ready for bed!"

Gabriella felt herself turn beet root red. Troy laughed at her cuteness. Just then they heard thunder, there was a big flash coming through the window. Gabriella looked scared. Then there was heavy rain.

"I don't think you'll be able to go home in that weather." Troy told Gabriella. "Phone your mum." Gabriella nodded as she phoned her mum. She explained the situation and her mum agreed that she can stay over at Troy's house.

Whilst Gabriella was talking to her mum, Troy was searching for something that Gabriella could wear from his wardrobe. Finally he pulled out a hoodie and some shorts. When Gabriella put down the phone, Troy handed Gabriella the clothes. Gabriella looked confused,

"You can't sleep in that dress! The bathroom is on the right." Gabriella's mouth formed and 'o' shape when Troy told her what the clothes were for.

Gabriella walked out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later, with her hair up in a bun. She walked into the bedroom and was wondering where she was going to sleep. Troy patted the space on the bed beside him. Gabriella uncertainly got onto the other side. Troy sensed her uneasiness, and pulled her closer to him.

She rested her head on his chest and her arms draped around him as the couple fell into deep slumber.

The morning came very quickly, but the couple had not woken up. Carla, Jack and Miley all arrived at the house. Carla and Miley went upstairs to Troy's room to wake him up, but found him sleeping with a girl. Both in a tight embrace, the girl was wearing her son's clothes and Carla thought of the worst. Carla however, could not see the girl's face as it was buried in her son's chest, so she thought her son was sleeping with a girl other that Gabriella Montez.

"TROY BOLTON WAKE UP THIS INSTANCE!!" Carla cried. Both Troy and Gabriella jerked up awake; Gabriella was rubbing her eyes, as her vision was unfocussed. Miley smirked at the couple, and Jack ran upstairs to see what the commotion was all about.

"Yes mom?" Troy asked still very sleepily. Gabriella yawned.

"Why are you sleeping with a girl, other than Gabriella?" Carla asked, still not noticing that it was Gabriella. Miley's smirk turned into a frown as she glared at Gabriella. Gabriella felt really uncomfortable.

"Last time I checked _mother_, this is Gabriella." Troy retorted pissed that his peaceful sleep had been interrupted. Carla took another close look at the girl, and realised that it was a very sleepy Gabriella.

"Oh umm, my bad," Carla said as she went bright red.

"It's alright Mrs. Bolton," Gabriella said as she spoke up for the first time.

"Oh call me Carla dear," she replied as she left the room. Jack left after her, shaking his head. His wife can be sooo dramatic sometimes. Gabriella fell back on the bed and went straight back to sleep. Troy chuckled, as he brushed a strand off hair out of Gabriella's face.

Miley stood there waiting for her brother to acknowledge her presence. She coughed slightly. Troy turned around,

"Miley," he shouted as he walked over to hug his sister. Gabriella woke up again. "Oh sorry," Troy apologised.

"It's ok, I should be getting up anyway." she replied as she walked towards the bathroom to freshen herself up.

"How've you been sis?" Troy asked.

"Never been better. Good to be home again. So about Gabriella, is she like all the others?" Miley asked.

"Nope, not one bit," Troy replied reassuringly. "Trust me you'll love her."

"If you say so," Miley replied. Just then Gabriella walked out of the bathroom; she was still in Troy's clothes.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gabriella sat herself next to Troy on the bed.

"Gabriella," Gabriella introduced herself.

"Miley," Miley replied and smiled at Gabriella. Troy got up from the bed.

"I'll leave you ladies to talk, while I go and freshen myself up," he told them and he winked at Gabriella. Gabriella looked down as she felt a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"He so likes you," Miley gushed as she saw the way her brother and Gabriella were like around each other.

"You really think so?" Gabriella asked Miley. Miley had piercing blue eyes like her brother and brown hair. She was almost like a girl version of Troy.

"Hell, yeah girl. I can tell by the way he looks at you and treats you. I mean when you feel asleep, he brushed a strand of hair out of your face. It was sooo cute. And he winked at you!! Believe me he has never been like this with his past girlfriends. How can you think that he doesn't like you?" Miley asked. Gabriella shrugged, another blush tinting her cheeks.

"So how old are you?" Gabriella asked.

"18." Miley replied.

"Ah, only two years younger. I can tell that we are going to be great friends." The girls chatted and got to know each other better.

"So you are going to university?" Gabriella asked interested.

"Yes, I am going to UCLA, they have good courses for arts. I like to sing, act and all those type of things."

"That is really cool," Gabriella said. Troy entered the room, and saw Miley and Gabriella laughing at something Miley told her. He was glad to see them getting along.

"Come on you two, let's get some breakfast," the three youngsters headed downstairs.

"Mm, that smells good," Troy and Miley said simultaneously. "Jinx," they said at the same time again. Gabriella laughed at their childish behaviour.

"Are you guys always like this?" Gabriella asked as her laughter subsided.

"Yeah," came the replies. "Stop it, no you stop it," they shouted simultaneously. Gabriella laughed again.

"Oh they are awful," Carla said as she watched her two children bicker.

After breakfast, Troy dropped Gabriella off at the office before he headed off to practice. As soon as Gabriella entered Sharpay's office she saw Sharpay waiting for her expectantly.

"Spill, I called you last night, but your mum said that you were staying over at Troy's!" Sharpay squealed.

"Ok, ok calm down, jeez," Gabriella said. There was not one thing that Sharpay did not know about her. They had been best friends for life. Gabriella started telling Sharpay about her night with Troy. Sharpay frowned when she heard what the paparazzi did. She squealed when she heard that the couple had kissed and that they slept in the same bed together.

If it were any other girl, they would have covered their ears at Sharpay's squeals since they were so loud, but after 20 years, Gabriella was used to it.

"I'm so happy for you." Sharpay told Gabriella. "You are coming to the sleepover aren't you?"

"Yeah I am, Ryan invited Troy too," Gabriella answered back.

"Great."

Work was a bore for Gabriella. Especially since Alex was creeping her out a little bit, he was constantly trying to make up a conversation with her but half the time she ignored him or told him to go away. Evening came not so quickly but it was worth waiting for, Gabriella was in a hurry to get out of work and head over to the sleepover. She walked into Sharpay's office to find that everybody else were already there, they were waiting for Zeke, Chad and Troy. Gabriella walked over to the coffee machine at the corner of the room and made herself an espresso.

A while later the guys arrived. Troy was the only person who had extra clothes and a bag to carry it in. Nobody else had it because whenever there was a sleepover, it was always at the Evans' Mansion. They all kept some of their belongings at that house, since they all had their own rooms out of the 25 rooms there were, in that mansion.

Troy and Gabriella left in Troy's car as Gabriella provided him with the directions to Sharpay's house. Alex watched enviously from his room window as he saw 'the gang' leave.

The couples arrived at Sharpay's mansion, it was really big.

Gabriella used her keys to get in to the house. They were greeted by the butler, Martin. Sharpay introduced Troy to Martin. Gabriella hugged Martin as she passed by; Martin was like a grandfather to her. In the living room, the group of friends were debating on what they are going to do. It was very loud as everyone was talking at the same time.

"Quiet," Sharpay shouted. "How about we play dance revolution?" she asked everyone. There was a mutter of yes and that sounds fun. Troy started off with Chad. The two of them playing was really interesting. They really knew how to keep everyone entertained.

"Ooh yeah baby," Chad said as he scored triple points, the girls fell into fits of giggles.

"Take that," Troy said as the game ended he won by miles with a top high score of 1,564,780.** (It is possible, my cousin scored that. I'm still working on a way to beat him!!) **

"Anyone else, brave enough to beat the master?" Troy asked. One by one everyone took a chance against Troy. Nobody beat him. Last but not least it was Gabriella's turn. At first she protested, but she got pushed up to the game mat by Sharpay.

Troy grinned. "Let's shake this," he said as the game started. At first Troy went a bit easy on Gabriella but she was really good and he was falling behind. Troy was shocked. She was as good as he was. It was some tough competition.

Gabriella grinned as she took the lead. And won the game at the last minute. Troy fell to the ground exhausted.

"Good game," he said as he hugged her. Gabriella nodded in agreement. They ordered pizza for dinner. At 2 am, everyone retreated back to their rooms. Troy and Gabriella entered Gabriella's room that they were sharing. Troy grinned as he saw the pictures that were on the walls. They were of her as the rest of their friends growing up. Most of them were Gabriella, Sharpay and Ryan.

After Troy got settled into the room, he grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her close to him. He kissed her lightly.

"Mmm, what was that for?" Gabriella asked, with her eyes closed.

"I've been waiting to do that all evening." Troy said simply and shrugged. Gabriella's lips tugged into a small smile and she leaned in for another kiss. This one lasted longed. The couple feel back on the bed never breaking the kiss. Suddenly Gabriella pulled away. Troy looked confused.

"Troy, what are we?" she asked out of the blue. Troy was still confused.

"Huh?" he replied.

"I mean, are we girlfriend, boyfriend, soon to be husband and wife or ..." Gabriella was stopped at mid sentence as Troy quickly answered back to her question.

"Definitely girlfriend and boyfriend. I don't want us to be something less or something more. Also I want us to go slow, but first Brie, can I give you something?" Gabriella nodded unsure of what he was doing.

"You have to trust me though," Gabriella nodded again. "Close your eyes," She closed them. Troy got up and walked over to his bad and pulled out a velvet box. He walked back to her. He placed the box in her hand.

"Open your eyes," He instructed. Gabriella opened them and looked at the large box in her hand. She looked at Troy shocked.

"Go on," he instructed. She opened it. She gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a beautiful silver necklace with a T pendant. Inside the T, there were small diamonds and a ruby gem in the left corner. Tears prickled in her eyes. No other guy has ever bought her a nice present like this before. Sure Chad, Zeke and Ryan had bought her presents for her birthday and for Christmas, but it was never something like this.

"T as in Troy?" She asked Troy in a shaky voice.

"I bought it ages ago, and I promised myself that I would give it to a girl when I get into a serious relationship with her. And you are the only one I'm giving this to. You are the only girl I've met in my life, that cares for me, Troy Bolton, my personality and not about Troy Bolton the NBA superstar or for my looks." Troy confessed.

Gabriella's tears were now freely running down her face. Troy was worried, worried whether she liked it or not. He wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"That's the sweetest thing any guy has ever said, can you put it on?" Troy nodded happily. Gabriella smiled as Troy sat behind her on the bed and slipped the necklace on her neck and lifted her hair so he can clasp it. When he finished, he played with hair whilst his chin was resting on her shoulder. Gabriella turned around and kissed him.

Troy brushed his tongue on her lower lip. Gabriella opened her mouth hesitantly. Troy slipped his tongue in her mouth. He roamed his tongue inside her mouth tasting her sweetness. Then it made contact with her tongue. Their tongues fought a battle. Gabriella let out a moan as Troy's tongue grazed the back of her throat.

He pulled back.

"G'night," he whispered against her mouth.

"Night," she whispered back. The couple made themselves comfortable and fell into deep slumber. Troy's arms wrapped protectively around Gabriella and Gabriella's head rested on his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**Chapter 7**

"OMG, they look so cute." Sharpay whispered to everyone else. They were on Gabriella's room, and they caught sight of the two cuddled up and asleep.

"Let's go and get cameras. I want a picture." They all left the room to fetch their cell phones of a camera. They piled into the room and took pictures. They forgot to turn the flash off; there were 6 flashes of cameras in the room.

Gabriella and Troy jerked awake. They looked around for paparazzi, but instead they found their friends holding cameras with guilty grins. Troy and Gabi looked at each other then grabbed their pillows and chucked it at their friends. There were screams and squeals in the room as a pillow fight started. Feathers were flying all over the place.

An hour later they became tired and the pillow fights died down. Nobody noticed until now about the new necklace that was around Gabriella's neck. It was not there the night before. Chad and Zeke gasped. They knew exactly what that necklace was. They were with Troy when he bought it. They both looked at Troy, who was confused about the way his friends were acting.

"What?" he asked.

"Dude, is that what I think it is around Gabs's neck?" Chad asked, eyeing his best friend. Troy laughed nervously, and rubbed the back of his neck, he knew he could not lie to Chad, Chad knows when he lies and when he does not. Before, finally nodding.

"What is it?" asked the girls and Ryan.

"It's Troy's necklace. He has been saving it to give it to a girl, who means a lot to him. Gabriella is the only girl that Troy has given this necklace to," Chad informed them. Troy went bright red and ducked his head. The girls squealed at Gabriella and Ryan and Zeke smiled at the couple.

The guys left not so soon after breakfast to head down to the gym for practice. Ryan tagged along with them as he did not want to be stuck with the girls having their girl talk etc. Each guy kissed their girl goodbye and left.

Troy leaned down and kissed Gabriella on the lips, and then on the cheek.

"Catch you later," he whispered in her ear, before kissing her again on the cheek and leaving. Gabriella smiled as she watched them leave.

"Time to hit the pool, girls," Sharpay shouted as they all went to their bedrooms to change into their bikinis. The girls chatted, mostly about Troy and Gabriella as they were sunbathing.

The evening came quickly, as the guys entered the Evans mansion, they could not find the girls anywhere. There were no notes around either. After searching the whole house, they entered the backyard to find the girls sleeping, whilst sunbathing.

The guys exchanged sneaky glances. They crept behind the girls and picked them up. Quickly running to the pool, they jumped in with the girls in their arms. Sharpay, Kelsi, Gabriella and Taylor screamed.

They slapped the guys on the chest. Their t-shirts sticking to their body as the water drenched them. Gabriella eyed Troy's six pack. Troy caught her checking him out.

"Like what you see?" he whispered in her ear. Gabriella shivered as his hot breath tickled the skin on her neck and she turned a light shade of pink. Troy leaned down and kissed her. They continued to make out until...

"Hey love birds! Come on out and dry yourselves, so we can got out for dinner." Chad shouted. Taylor slapped him on the head for ruining their moment. Gabriella and Troy blushed when Chad called them love birds. Slowly they made themselves out of the pool, wrapped themselves in towels and went in their rooms to change.

The gang decided to eat out, that night, in a fancy restaurant, of course. They all dressed formally. All the girls wearing elegant evening gowns that were very similar, but different in colour. They left in two of the Jeeps that Sharpay and Ryan owned. Just as they expected there were many paparazzi waiting for their arrival.

The gang posed a couple of pictures as a group but no-one posed in couples. The guys rested their hands on the girls' hips, and the girls leaned in to the guys' chests. Cameras flashed rapidly. Most of them were of Gabriella and Troy, the new couple.

After a few minutes, the gang entered the restaurant, but the paparazzi did not leave. The gang asked the waiter to give them a table where they could have some privacy. But that did not stop the paparazzi. They still kept on taking pictures through the window. The gang chose to ignore them.

Dinner was a blast. Chad was being such a goof at dinner, he had the whole table laughing most of the time, but they had to tone down a bit as the people on other tables were constantly looking at them.

After dinner, paparazzi still hadn't left. So the gang decided to pose a couple more pictures before leaving.

"Troy and Gabriella, can you put your foreheads together and look into each other's eyes," Troy and Gabriella reluctantly did as they were asked. But as soon as they looked into each other's eyes, they got lost in them. Without realising so, their inched forwards and their lips met. The paparazzi went wild, flashes everywhere. This startled the couple. They came 'back down to earth' as Chad would say it. They pulled away really fast.

Gabriella had a look of horror on her face, realising what they had done.

"Shit," Troy said, loud enough for only the gang to hear. Sharpay dragged Gabriella to her Jeep, whilst Chad dragged Troy to the Jeep where the guys were.

"Dude, what happened back there?" Chad asked as Ryan started the engine.

"I... I... I don't know," Troy sighed. "The guy asked us to put our foreheads together and look into each other's eyes, for a pose. And then well, I don't know what happened after that. We just sort of leaned in and it happened." Troy confessed. The guys nodded understandingly, and then broke out into a grin.

"Troy's in lurve, Troy's in lurve..." Chad started the guys joined in with him soon after. Troy started to protest,

"No that's not true, I've only known her for a couple of days," but that did not stop the guys. They kept on chanting. Troy shot them all glares and then looked out the window.

"Damn man, we are going to be in the tabloids, magazines and everything tomorrow," Troy moaned and buried his head in his arms. The guys stopped chanting and felt sorry for their friend. They knew what it was like; they had been through that stage.

It will not affect Troy much but it will affect Gabriella, all girls dream is to be with Troy, the hottie superstar, or any other celebrity in fact. They will be envious on Gabriella the guys knew this as their girls went through the same thing.

_Over in the girls' Jeep..._

"Gabi, honey are you alright?" Sharpay asked her best friend, who looked like she could burst into tears any minute. Gabi shook her head no. "It's gonna be alright Gabs; we will be with you all the way. You'll always have us." The other girls nodded their heads signifying that they agree with Sharpay.

"So what happened there?" Sharpay enquired grinning. Gabriella shrugged. She said the exact same thing as Troy of what happened. The girls awed, at what she said. For the rest of the ride, it was silent.

They all reached the mansion, and decided to stay over that night as well since it was a Sunday tomorrow. Gabriella and Troy silently made their way up to their room. They changed; still they had not spoken to each other. When Troy came out of the en-suite bathroom, he saw Gabriella standing on the balcony looking out at the stars in the sky.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hi," she replied just as quiet.

"Brie, I'm sorry."

"No Troy, it not your fault it was mine too, I should have controlled myself." Gabriella confessed.

"But no matter what happens, as long as we're together, it's cool right?" Troy asked her. She nodded in response. They held onto each other in silence, before retreating to their bed, after a long exhausting day. Not really prepared, for what tomorrow had in store for them.


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok guys, here is the new chapter, I'm soooooooooooo sorry that i haven't updated in a long time i was just very busy. I hope you forgive me.**

Gabriella woke up in the morning, and found Troy's arms wrapped around her. She got up and went to the bathroom, to take a bath and refreshen herself. As she got up and left, Troy woke up and he could no longer feel the warmth next to him. He realised that Gabriella was in the bathroom, so he lay on the bed with his eyes closed.

Gabriella came out of the bathroom, and dressed herself. She wrote a note for Troy and left the room. Troy opened his eyes and he felt something resting on his forehead. He pealed the post it note off his head and read it.

_'Troy, I am going out to town and just hang around there for a while. I'll see you later. From Gabi x.'_

'Oh shit!' Troy thought, she wouldn't be able to even get out of the house, she will be surrounded by Paparazzi. He quickly put on some jeans over his boxers and and T-Shirt and hurried down the stairs. Gabriella was not there. He opened the front door, and a girl fell into his arms. He looked down and saw that it was Gabriella, who had been surrounded by Paparazzi. Questions were said all over the place.

'Troy, what is happening between you and Miss.Montez?'

'How long have you been going out?'

'Was your relationship meant to be a secret?'

'What happened last night at the restaurant?'

'No Answer!' Troy replied simply before dragging Gabriella into the house.

**Gabi POV**

I woke up in the morning, and found Troy's arms wrapped around me. I got up and went to the bathroom, to take a bath and refreshen myself.

I came out of the bathroom, and dressed myself. I wrote a note for Troy, so that he would not worry about me when he finds that I was gone, and stuck it on his forehead and left the room. It read,

_'Troy, I am going out to town and just hang around there for a while. I'll see you later. From Gabi x.'_

As I opened the front door, closed it and turned around, there were flashbulb going off in front of my face. I squinted my eyes shut. Questions were asked, I could not even make out a sentence because there were so many questions at the same time. Who let these damn paparazzi into the masion? I need to have a word with Sharpay later, I thought to myself.

The paparazzi moved closer to me, I backed up, against the hard door, feeling outnumbered. And then the front door opened. I closed my eyes for the worst. But luckily I landed in someone's arms. I looked up and saw that it was Troy. I breathed a sigh of relief.

'Troy, what is happening between you and Miss.Montez?'

'How long have you been going out?'

'Was your relationship meant to be a secret?'

'What happened last night at the restaurant?'

'No Answer!' Troy replied simply before dragging me into the house. He slammed the door shut behind him. He looked at me concerned.

**NO POV**

'Are you alright?' Troy asked Gabriella. Gabriella just nodded in response.

'They did not hurt you did they?' he asked again just to make sure.

'No, they did not.' Gabriella replied before hugging Troy.

Their life was like this, for the next couple of weeks, they found it hard to get out of the house **(they managed to go home, they could not get out of their own house, not Sharpay's)**.

**3 weeks later**

Three weeks later, there was a basketball conference, Gabriella and Troy were still followed by Paparazzi, but they got used to it.

Troy was attending the conference as he was the captain of the basketball team, and Gabriella was also attending, as there were going to be models, to entertain the b-ball players.

Troy talked with the board of NBA about tactics, but unlike most captains, Troy wanted his team to be part of making the final decisions, as b-ball was something that was done as a team, not a one-man show. But Troy kept on glancing at Gabriella every now and then. Once Gabriella, saw Troy looking at her and she winked at him, before turning around and doing her catwalk. **(P.S. Alex was alo there).**

Gabriella had to leave early from the show, as she wanted to escape the Paparazzi. Troy was taking a break from the meeting, so she told him that she had to leave. 'Bye' he told her. She left the place and she got into her car...

**Half hour later**

Troy also left the hall, as he was done with the meeting. He walked past a car that was having difficulty starting. But then he realised who's car it was and walked back to it.

'Having trouble with the car?' Troy asked Gabriella.

'Yeah, it won't start,' she replied.

'Here let me try,' Troy told her. He tried to start the engine, but it wouldn't budge. 'Umm, you want me to give you a lift home?' Troy asked her. Gabriella nodded gratefully.

'Hang on a sec, let me go fetch my car.' He started to walk away then he remembered something. He walked back to Gabriella, took off his jacket and covered her shivering body. Gabriella smiled sweetly at him.

'Be right back,' he told her as he raced to get his car. Just as Troy left, a motorcycle pulled up next to Gabriella. Alex was riding it.

'Need a ride Gabriella?' Alex asked.** (Guess who mucked up Gabriella's car...) **Gabriella shook her head in disgust. Tehn she pulled her sweet and innocent face.

' No thanks, someone else is giving me a ride,' she answered. Just then, Troy's car pulled up. Gabriella gratefully went to the door.

'Wait,' Troy said. Gabriella stopped looking confused. Tory got out of his seat, and went to open Gabriella's door. Gabriella smiled.

'Such a gentleman,' she said as she got in. Troy smirked, and then he turned around and smirked at Alex. He walked up to Alex.

'I can take care of my girlfriend, but thanks for keeping her company,' he said cheekily and then opened the door to his car.

While Troy was going this Tory nor Gabriella realised Alex getting off his bike and walking to the back of Troy's car. He found an acorn on the ground. Smiling he picked it up and put it inside the exhaust pipe of Troy's car.

Troy started his car, but it would not budge, he tried again.

'Damn,' he said quite loudly as he banged his steering wheel. Gabriella looked at him.

'Troy my dad was waiting for me, I'm already ¾ of an hour late.' Gabriella told Troy.

'I'll give you a ride home Gabriella,' Alex said. Gabriella looked at Troy pleadingly.

'Hang on,' troy told her. He made a phone call.

'Fulton, I need a limo, at Albuquerque hall ASAP, and i also need mechanics for two cars.' Troy spoke into the phone.

'Right away sir,' Fulton replied.** (Fulton is his personal assistant)**. Before you could blink two limos arrived in front of Troy, in one, a couple of mechanics stepped out. Troy gave them, the keys to Gabriella's car and his car.

'Fulton will pay you,' Troy told then before helping Gabriella out of the car and into the limo. He opened the limo.

'Ladies first,' Troy told her. Gabriella smiled and slid in, into the limo. Troy came in after her. The limo drove off and the mechanics started to inspect the cars.

It left Alex growling to himself about Troy's facilities and how he managed to get Gabriella.

**How did you like it? Is it good? I'm not expecting reviews from you guys because I have not been fair on you. Toodles. Next update coming soon. I hope. **

**kitty. x**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As the limo drove home, Gabriella fell asleep on Troy's shoulder. When Troy felt something heavy on his shoulder he looked down at his girlfriend, who was sleeping peacefully. _She looks like an angel_, he thought.

As he arrived at Gabriella's house, reluctantly, she shook her gently trying to wake her up.

'Gabi,...Brie...Wake up sweetie,' he told her gently. Gabriella's eyes fluttered open. 'You're home,' he told her softly. Gabriella nodded. Giving Troy a kiss on the cheek, she braced herself out of the limo, grabbing her purse as she did so. She still had Troy's jacket around her shoulders.

'Bye,' she said quietly.

'Night,' Troy replied. Gabriella closed the limo door; but the limo did not leave immediately. Troy made sure that Gabriella was inside the house before letting his driver, lead the way to his house.

As soon as Gabriella entered the house, she found her parents in the living room. They looked up at her and frowned, the frown became bigger when they saw a jacket around her shoulder and it was not hers.

'Where were you? We were worried sick. You did not even give us a call! Who's jacket is that?' her parents started at her. Gabriella looked a bit taken back at their sudden outburst.

'Umm, I was at that basketball conference and model show thingy. My car broke down, Troy was at the same place as me, since he is the captain of the team. He was going to give me a ride. His car broke down. He called for a limo for us both, and he gave me his jacket to keep me warm.' Gabriella told her parents. Then she counted in her head of whether she had answered all of their questions, then she remembered 'I would have given you a call, but I fell asleep in the limo.' She finished.

But her parents we're really angry at her anymore, they could not balme her. All those that happened were not her fault. They smiled a little when they heard Troy's name.

'That's OK honey, go get some rest now,' her mother told her. Gabriella's nodded and went upstairs. She changed form her awfully tight dress into some really short shorts and a low-cut tank top. She tried to put herself to sleep, but she found it hard. She was thinking about a blue eyed, blond/brown haired handsome man, that she could not seem to get out of her head these days.

**With Troy**

Troy reached home half an hour later. He thanked his driver, and entered his house. He thought that everyone was asleep. So he creeped up the stairs and into his bedroom. He flopped down on the bed, and started to think of the brunette, who had once been sleeping on him not more than half an hour ago. He sighed, she was all that he could think of these days.

Just then his father walked into the room,

'Troy,' Jack said quietly, ' I have something for you,' he handed Troy a small square box.** (Yes you guessed right!)** ' I think you know what's in there, you have two days son. Weddings planned for next month.' Troy gaped at his dad.

'Why so soon dad?' Troy asked his dad.

'I'm sorry son, this is what all of us agreed on. You will find out the reason soon. Real soon. Like I said you have two days.' Jack said as he left the room. Troy flopped back onto the bed. He let out a loud thoughtful sigh._Why so soon?_ Were the only words that kept playing in his mind. _What is Gabriella said no?_ We both agreed on taking things slow.

Carefully Troy opened the box, inside was a 18 carat platinum** (Made it up by looking at the picture:P. Picture in profile...)** ring embedded with diamonds. It looked like it cost several thousands of dollars. Troy sighed, he had two days to propose to a girl that he had grown to love. He was going to ask her hand to marriage even though they haven't even been to first base with each other. He was going to ask a girl to marry him and he does not know whether she loved him or not. He was going to marry a girl and he himself did not know whether he loved her, or his feelings for her was a normal feeling that a guy would have for his girlfriend. After all it had been a while since Troy had dated. Gabriella was the first girl he had dated in years. But then again, it was not like he met Gabriella normally. He was forced to meet her. He was being forced to propose to her within only two days time. The **two days **ringed in his head.

He decided that if he only had two days to propose to her, he might as well get it done and over with. Gathering himself up and placing the box into his pocket, Troy left the house quietly and walked towards Gabriella's house, even though she lived half an hour away from him. He really did not have much of a choice, his car was broken down. It was way past midnight, and he did not have the heart to call Fulton at this time and ask for a ride. Even though Tory was a celebrity, he unlike others thought about others before himself. Personally, he would have been pissed, if someone called his up at two in the morning asking for the ride; well anyone except for Gabriella anyway. Troy mind was focussing on how to propose to Gabriella, that he did not realise that he had arrived at her house. Taking in a deep breath, he walked up to the guard who was guarding the gates stopping paparazzi getting nearer to the house. Troy walked up to them.

'Hey dudes, can I go in and see Gabriella, this is urgent.' Troy told them. The guards looked at him, when they realised who he was, the nodded and let them in. 'Oh and don't be alarmed if I climb up into her balcony', Troy warned them before hand. He did not really want to ring the doorbell, and wake up the whole Montez household. They nodded in response.

Troy walked in through the now open gates, and then he heard it close behind him. Taking all the time he had, he walked up near Gabriella's balcony. He thought of how he could get up there. Then he spotted the tree, that had a branch just near the banister of the balcony. Troy used his strength, to pull himself up the tree. He came near the branch and jumped onto the balcony; landing swiftly on his feet. It was moments like these, when Troy thanked basketball, so his speed and smoothness. The guards who were watching him, had their jaws open. They could not believe that Troy managed to pull off a stunt like that.

Brushing himself off, he gently knocked on the French doors of the balcony. Gabriella who stil had not fallen asleep and was thinking of Troy. Sat up straight on her bed. She swore she heard a knock on her balcony. Then she heard the knock again. Carefully, she made her way to the balcony, picking up an umbrella, if it was an intruder. She opened the door. Ready to swing at the person with the umbrella, but she gasped when she saw Troy at her door. Troy looked shocked when he saw the umbrella that was ready to hit him. He put his hands up in defence, Gabriella blushed profusely. She put the umbrella down.

'Sorry if I scared you.' Troy apologised.

'No, it's alright, I just overreacted thinking that it was soome random paparazzi, who managed to sneak in. Troy laughed along with her, but then stopped when he realised what she was wearing. He stared at her. Her clothes clung onto her every curve, which were right proportion in to right places. Gabriella caught Troy staring at her body. She blushed. If it were any other guy staring at her, she would have felt uncomfortable, but when it was Troy, she felt like something was right between them, it felt natural. Sometimes she felt like giving herself away to him, like she felt now. She cleared her throat trying to get his attention. When Troy heard her throat clear. He looked at her, blushing like mad that she had caught him staring at her.

'So umm, why are you here?' she asked Troy, Troy raised his eyebrows, 'not that I don't want you or anything!' Gabriella finished quickly. Troy smiled gently. Taking in a deep breath, he went down ontoone knee. Gabriella looked confused, she really was not expecting what Troy was going to ask her. Slowly he retrieved the box from his pocket. Opening it in front of her, Gabriella gasped as she caught onto what he was doing.

'Gabriella Anne Montez, even though I have only kn own you for a month and a half, I have become very close to you. I like everything I've seen of you so far Brie,' he winked at her. She blushed.'You are so talented in dancing that you have beat me. No one has ever beat me in that game before. You also have the looks of what a man pictures his dream wife to look like,' yet again she blushed ' and most of all Gabriella you have a heart of gold, you are so sweet and kind. I love you laugh, I love your smile and I love this warm feeling I get when you are next to me. Most of all Brie, I think that I may love you. So will you Gabriella Montez, do the honour of marrying me?' Troy asked her. Gabriella was crying from his speech. Troy did not know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

He braced himself for her answer.

'Yes Troy, I will marry you, and just for the record I think that I love you too' Gabriella replied. She knew that she would have to marry him eventually, that was the whole point of 'arranged marriage' so she said yes. Troy sighed in relief and placed the ring on her ring finger on her left hand, and wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. Gently he bent down to Gabriella's level and kissed her passionately. Gabriella sighed into the kiss. The guards who were still there and were watching from the gates, were shocked. They only thought that Troy came to talk or see Gabriella not to propose to her. Especially at this time of night.

'Troy can I ask you a question?' Gabriella asked him quietly. Troy nodded in response. His head was still swimming a little after that kiss. 'I thought you wanted to take things slow.' she told him.

Troy nodded. ' I did Gabriella, but our parents did not give us that opportunity. Babe, our wedding is next month. I did not even know about this until I got home tonight, my dad gave me two days to propose to you. I would have done it better than this, but tomorrow I have the longest meeting in the world, but while I am there, I will be dreaming of you.' He said as he hugged her, burying his face into her hair. Gabriella blushed._God how many times can this guy make me blush in less than an hour? _She thought to herself. 'And the day after, I will be out of town for a game.' Gabriella nodded at his answer. It wa a fair answer.

'The wedding's next month?' she asked him in disbelief. ' But we haven't sorted out dresses, tuxes, bridesmaids, maid of honour, best man, guests, cake and everything!' she exclaimed.

'Don't sak me babe, don't ask me. Ask your parents tomorrow morning.' Troy told her. Gabriella liked the way babe came out form his mouth, it made her feel special like she was the only girl in his life.

'Troy?' Gabriella asked him.

'Yeah?'

'Do, you want to stay the night?' she asked him. He nodded. He really was not prepared to walk back to his house at this time of the night. They both entered Gabriella's room and closed the balcony behind them. They crashed on the bed and fell asleep instantly in each other's arms.

**How did you like it? They are finally engaged! Please R&R. Next chappie will be the announcement to the family and friends.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Gabriella woke up the next morning, and felt something missing beside her. She could not feel the warmth that was next to her last night. She sat up in her bed, and looked around there was no Troy in sight. She looked down at her hand just to make sure that last night was not a dream, it wasn't there on her left ring finger sat a diamond ring. She smiled at touched it gently, as she remembered last night **(no they did not do anything last night :P. just sleep)**. Then something caught her eye. There was a note on her bedside table.

She picked it up. It was from Troy, it read

_Dear Brie, _

_Sorry that I left early without saying bye, but I had to go home to change and get my self ready for the meeting today. I left extra early so that I don;t get caught by Paparazzi. I can imagine it in the headlines on the news 'Troy Bolton seen leaving Montez mansion, still dressed in the clothes from the team party yesterday. What have you been getting up to Troy and Gabriella?' . _Gabriella laughed. _I don't think we need more drama in our lives than what is going on already. _

_Want to go out to dinner tonight? _

_See you later_

_Love Troy. X_

Gabriella grinned. She pulled out her phone and texted Troy that she would love to go out to dinner tonight. Getting up from her bed, she cleaned herself up and dressed for work. Grabbing a nutrition bar and her handbag, she left the house. Not acknowledging her parents who were grinning like Cheshire cats because they knew about the engagement. Last night they heard Gabriella's balcony door opening and then closing, worried, they checked up on her, only to find her daughter wrapped around, in the arms of Troy Bolton and in the moonlight they saw the ring shimmering on her left hand.

Arriving at work, Gabriella headed for her room, but was surprised to see that Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and Ryan in her room. The girls all screamed when she entered. They rushed up to Gabriella, who looked like she was about to run away because they looked like they were going to tackle her to the floor.

Gabriella stepped back.

'Umm... Hi?' Gabriella said kind of taken back by their sudden outburst. But instead of replying the girls grabbed her left hand and squealed when they saw the ring.

'I can't believe you're getting married!' they all yelled simultaneously.

'Wait, how do you know about this?' Gabriella saked shocked that they knew before she had even told them.

'Chad!' They replied. ' Tell him anything and it the news spreads in less than 5 minutes.' Taylor finished. ' I'm telling you, if I get pregnant, the word will be around before even I know that I am!' she exclaimed. They all laughed. The girls asked Gabriella about what happened. They wanted details. When Gabriella started explaining the he proposed on the balcony, they all commented how romantic that was. And when she told them that he told her that my loves her, they were screaming so loudly that Ryan;who was still there, and Gabriella thought that they were going to go deaf!

The day passed so slowly. Gabriella was already missing Troy, which was a new and strange feeling for her, because she had never felt this way about another guy. She wasn't used to this feeling. Probably because she had not been with a guy for over three years.

Trying to get rid of her boredom, Gabriella phoned Troy, hoping that he was having a lunch break, like her and that she was not disturbing anything. To her luck she was not. Troy picked up the phone and Gabriella spent the rest of her lunch break talking to Troy. The couple flirted and joked about with each other.

At around 5pm, Gabriella was in her dressing room, getting ready for dinner, with the help of the girls. Sharpay chose a simple black dress with heels, whilst Kelsi, who worked as a make-up artist also for the photo-shoots applied light make-up onto Gabriella, and Taylor arranged Gabriella's hair down in its natural curls. When they were finished, they seemed pleased with the result as Gabriella looked stunning.** (dress in profile).**

'Troy is going to drop dead when he sees you!' Sharpay said.

'Girl, you are looking smoking hot!' Taylor exclaimed. The girls all said goodbye, and left Gabriella so that they were not there to disturb when Troy arrived. Moments later there was a knock on Gabriella's door. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror, making sure everything was alright before walking over to the door.

Troy stood outside, waiting patiently for Gabriella to open the door. When the door did open, she wa beyond shocked. Gabriella looked stunning. He was speechless.

'I...you...I mean...you look...wow!' Troy managed to get out. Gabriella giggled as she saw him stumble over words.

'You look great too,' she replied to him. Smiling softly he held out his hand, and Gabriella took it gracefully. The two left the building and into Troy's car for dinner.

They arrived at the restaurant, this time though, they did not let the paparazzi bother them. It was quite obvious that the two had a relationship going on, after the incident that happened the last time they went to the restaurant with their friends. Troy walked up to the desk, and asked for his reservation. They were led to a seat near the back of the restaurant that had a beautiful open window view of the city and its lights, **(Imagine that the restaurant was up on a hill overlooking the city. Get it:S).**

'Wow,' Gabriella breathed out, smiling at Troy who returned the gesture. A waiter came up to the table and handed them each a menu.

'What do you want?' Troy asked, scanning the menu.

' Umm, I think that I will have a lobster dipped in butter with salad as a side dish.' she replied.

' I will have the same then,' Troy called for the waiter again and placed their orders.

'Any drinks... Sir... Madam?' the waiter asked.

'Diet cola, thanks' Gabriella said and then looked over to Troy.

' Just cola' he said. The waiter nodded and took the menus from the couple. Whilst waiting for the food to arrive, Troy started up a conversation.

'Ok then, let's try t get to know each other better,' Troy said. Gabriella was unsure of what he was talking about but nodded, nonetheless.

' Favourite colour?' Troy asked. Gabriella thought for a moment, and then looked into Troy's eyes

' Sky blue. You?' she asked in return.

'Chocolate brown,' Troy replied, partly because he loved the colour of Gabriella's chocolate brown, intense eyes. And for the fact that he was a crazed fan of chocolate.

' Favourite animal?' he asked.

' Tigers,' she replied. Troy rose his eyebrows in a way of asking her why. ' It's because they are females, but they are strong, and independent. Something that a woman should be proud to be;' she replied. Troy looked bit taken back at the depth she took her answer into. 'What about you?' she asked.

' A wildcat!' he replied instantly. ' East High Wildcats, my high school. Once a wildcat... **Always a wildcat!' **They both finished off the school saying. Troy rose his eyebrows for the second time that night.

'It was my high school too,' Gabriella informed him. He looked confused.

'But of we went to the same high school, and had the same friends, how come we never met, or at least mentioned to each other by our friends?'

'Beats me!' Gabriella replied. They both shrugged. They continued asking each other questions throughout dinner.

When they had finished dinner. Troy paid for their dinner, grabbed Gabriella's hand and led her outside. He drove her to her house and kissed her goodbye. Sighing happily, Gabriella went inside to her house and upstairs for a well deserved sleep. But not before thinking about a blue eyed, brown-haired boy.

**So did you guys like the updated chapter? Umm I know that their relationship seems to be floating on a cloud like a dream, but the story hasn't even started yet. Everything crushes and falls to hell in the upcoming chapters. **

**Thank you for the many reviews you have been giving me. I hope that I am not disappointing you by only updating once a month, but that is all I have time for to write these chapters. **

**Please keep R&R -ing. You have no idea, how happy and appreciated I feel when I read those awesome reviews that you guys like my story. **

**With love**

**xyouarethemusicinmex **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As days went by, Gabriella and Troy had found themselves a professional wedding planner, and were setting out all the necessities for their wedding. The cake had been selected, th e reception hall and church chosen. They had picked out the wedding rings, and the flower bouquet decorations. The theme colour... everything. Except for bridesmaids, maid of honour, groomsmen and best man's of course their dresses and suits.

The whole lot of them along with Samantha, the wedding planner, departed for to shop. Samantha gave strict orders that the menn cannot see the girls trying out the dresses, because it was unlucky, so she sent them off to buy the presents they were going to give to the couple, or to stay at the food court.

The guys all agreed to go to the food court because the girls, excluding Gabriella, had bought them a wedding present. The girls all hurried inside to the shop. While they were browsing, Samantha asked Gabriella some questions.

'So Gabriella, who is your maid of honour?' Gabriella didn't need second thoughts.

'Sharpay,' she answered.

'OK,' Samantha said jotting it down on her notepad. 'Sharpay, you need to plan your maid of honour speech,' she informed her. Sharpay nodded in agreement. 'Ok then, I take it that Taylor and Kelsi are your bridesmaids?' she asked. Gabriella nodded. 'You are one short Gabriella,' Sam said. ' There are meant to be three bridesmaids.'

'Yeah, about that, I was wondering if you would like to be the third bridesmaid?' Gabriella asked hopefully. Samantha looked shocked. This was the first time one of her clients had asked her to be part of their wedding. Seeing the sincerity in Gabriella's eyes, she nodded. Gabriella beamed.

'Great!' she replied. Happy and content. The girls searched through the racks, for wedding dresses. They finally came upon a beautiful white, strapless, flowing, puffed dress for Gabriella that suited her perfectly. And it hugged her every curve. The bridesmaid dresses, were a pale bule colour also strapless. It sort of matched Gabriella's dress, but it did not out do her dress. They all looked beautiful. Gabriella took out her credit card and paid for all the dresses, since they all agreed that it was the perfect one.

The girls left the store with the bags in their hands. They met up with the men. The guys were surprisingly at the food court. Samantha took the men to the store with her. Leaving her dress with the girls. Doing the same as she did with the girls, she chose the suits for all of them. Making sure that the suits matched the dresses. Satisfied, the day ended. And everything for the wedding was planned. From the cake, down to the dresses and make-up artists...

The rehearsal wedding was absolutely superb. Everything went according to plan. Life could not get any better for Troy and Gabriella.

The day before the wedding, the girls were spending it at Gabriella's house, not just the bridesmaids but the mothers and all the girls in Gabriella's and Troy's side on the family. The morning came and Gabriella could not help but worry, that Troy might not want her, and that he will no turn up at the wedding.

Sharpay saw her friend's distraught and walked up to her to talk to her.

'Gab, honey, you ok?' she asked gently. Gabriella shook her head no and a few tears slipped down her face. 'I know what you are thinking, it's that Troy won't love you and will not turn up right?' she asked. Gabriella did not reply she just kept looking out the window.

'Gabi, what's the first thing you said, when I was getting married?' Sharpay asked her friend.

'Do you need more ice-tea?' Gabriella replied innocently.

' No think again. Whatever happens...'

'Zeke will never leave you because he loves you,' Gabriella finished off in a mono tone.

'Exactly and that's what I'm going to say to you. You know that Troy loves you and that he will turn up at the alter. So why put yourself down worrying about it? Come on, let's get ready.' Sharpay said. Gabriella was smiling again. She hugged her best friend knowing exactly why she was her best friend and muttered a thank you to her.

The girls were getting ready. Overwhelmed with happiness. The girls all were squealing at how gorgeous Gabriella looked. Her mother walked into the room crying saying that her little girl was all grown up. Samantha, even though she was a bridesmaid, was still doing her job making sure that everything was in place. She took Gabriella's mum away from Gabriella, so that Gabriella's dress was not ruined and calmed her down.

'Gabriella, we are ready for you,' Samantha said. Gabriella took a deep breath before taking her father's hand and let him lead her down the aisle.

The 'here come the bride' tune started playing. Troy turned around and looked at his almost wife. He thought that he was going to dye right there and then. She looked breathtaking and stunning in her dress. He could not believe that she was his. His jaw was literally touching the floor, no joke.

'Troy close you mouth man,' Chad whispered next to him. Troy gladly took his advise and closed his mouth.

Her father led her to him and handed her hand and placed it in his. Troy smiled gently at her, mouthing 'you look beautiful' at her. And let the Minister/Priest do his thing.

_Minister:  
'_We are gathered here today to take part in the most time-honored celebration of the human family, uniting a woman and a man in marriage. Troy Brandon Bolton and Gabriella Anne Montez have come to witness before us, telling of their love for each other. We remember, theirs is a love whose source is the affection of those who loved them into being.

We remind them that they are performing an act of complete faith, each in the other; that the heart of their marriage will be the relationship they create. In a world where faith often falls short of expectation, it is a tribute to these two who now join hands and hearts in perfect faith.'

_Minister to Troy_:  
'Troy, will you receive Gabriella as your wife? Will you pledge to her your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing her with a husband's loyalty and devotion?'

_Troy:  
'_I will.'

_Minister to Bride:  
'_Gabriella, will you receive Troy as your husband? Will you pledge to him your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing him with a wife's loyalty and devotion?'

_Gabriella:  
'_I will.'

_Minister:  
'_Troy and Gabriella, receive each other from your fathers and mothers, who give you into each other's keeping, by saying now, each to the other, words which will tell of your love.'

_Troy:  
'_I, Troy Brandon Bolton, take you, Gabriella Anne Montez to be no other than yourself, in all the ways life may find us, tending you in sickness and rejoicing with you in health, as long as we both shall live to love.'

_Gabriella:  
'_I, Gabriella Anne Montez, take you, Troy Brandon Bolton to be no other than yourself, in all the ways life may find us, tending you in sickness and rejoicing with you in health, as long as we both shall live to love.'

_Minister:  
'_Will you now give and receive a ring?'

_Troy and Gabriella:  
'_We will.'

_Minister:  
'_This circlet of precious metal is justly regarded as a fitting emblem of the purity and perpetuity of the Marriage State. The ancients were reminded by the circle of eternity, as it is so fashioned as to have neither beginning nor end; while gold is so incorruptible that it cannot be tarnished by use or time. So may the union, at this time solemnized, be incorruptible in its purity and more lasting that time itself.'

_Minister hands the ring to the Troy, who places it on the Gabriella's finger:  
'_Wear this ring forever, Gabriella, as a symbol of love and peace and of all that is unending.'

_Minister hands the ring to the Gabriella, who places it on the Troy's finger:  
'_Wear this ring forever, Troy, as a symbol of love and peace and of all that is unending.'

_Minister:  
'_We speak to Troy and Gabriella of love, in which the trust and freedom of the other person becomes as significant as the trust and freedom of one's self. We speak to them of generosity, which gathers the beauty of earth for riches, and the kindness which turns away the wrath of foolish men and women. We speak of each of our hopes for their continued growth through patience, one for the other. We speak of our confidence that new levels of understanding, discovered by them in experiences of sorrow and tribulation, shall bring ever new surprises of strength and fortitude they do not now know.

In the years which shall bring Troy and Gabriella into greater age and wisdom, we pray that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able always to recover from moments of despair, the lithesome ways of buoyant youth. In this hope may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other; that they are all of us, and that together we share joyously the fruits of life.

In as much as Troy and Gabriella have declared their love and devotion to each other before family and friends, I now greet them with you as husband and wife.

Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be sanctuary to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no isolation for you. Now there is no more loneliness. Now you are two, but there is only one life in front of you.

Go now and enter into the days of your togetherness. And you may kiss the bride.'

Troy leaned down slowly and gave Gabriella a light peck on the lips. The room burst out into cheers of joy. The girls were all crying.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr and Mrs Troy Bolton,' the Minister finished. The happy couple walked down the aisle. On their way to the reception. Gabriell abruptly stopped. Troy looked at her confused. Remembering the old tradition, she shouted

'Let's see which one of you ladies are going to be the next lucky ones,' she chucked her flower bouquet in the air. The girls squealed. Gabriella turned around to see who had caught it. It was Samantha. She grinned cheekily before joining Troy again, and stepping into the limo, completely ignoring the paparazzi, who were flashing away furiously.

The couple arrived at the reception hall, and a few other people were starting to arrive. The were led to their seats, and they waited patiently for the others to arrive.

As soon as everyone had arrived they started the speeches.

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Please keep on reviewing. I hope that you liked this chapter. I updated a lot earlier than usual. So I hope that I get lots of reviews for that. **

**But one thing, i want to ask you about your thoughts. What do you think, will go wrong between their relationship?**

**x**


	13. Chapter 12

'Ladies and gentlemen; bride and groom.

May I first say that the bridesmaids are looking absolutely smashing today (winks and points to Taylor in a flirtatious yet funny way), and, only rightly so, second to none to our lovely bride, Gabriella. I'm sure you will all agree with me there. The trouble with being the best man at a wedding is that you never get to prove it.' Chad started his best man's speech, already having people in fits of laughter.

'I've known Troy ever since kindergarten. We were both basketball buddies, even at that young age. We were crazed about basketball. I can remember when Jack, Troy's father announced that he was going to take us to a real game. We were so excited, we were jumping about and screaming.' the audience laughed. ' But I remember that by the time we got there all of our energy had been used up and we were asleep throughout the whole game. We were so disappointed. But that was the start to our everlasting friendship. Here is to my friend. Today I had the honor to stand beside him on this most important day, as he has so often stood by me in good times and bad. I wish him and his lovely bride nothing but happiness, prosperity, and good health for as long as they shall live.

And Gabster, I've known Gabriella since high school, ever since I met Taylor. The brother-sister bond that as been created between us will never end; or I hope not. Gabriella is a girl full of energy, I don't know how a girl could have so much energy like her. She's one of those special ones. I mean the girl can make me feel tired, and believe me that is really hard to do.' Chad said as, there were a chorus of 'yes' coming from his friends. 'You have no idea how shocked I was, when I saw Troy at her doorstep, when they were first meeting each other. I was taken back that two of my best friends were getting married. And so I rise to offer a toast to the Bride. May this day be the beginning of a new chapter in a love story that will endure forever, and bring joy and happiness to her and her new husband. May she always remember and honor the vows she made today and let them be the strong foundation on which their life together will be built.' Chad finished. Everyone clapped as he made his way off the stage.

'Thanks to Chad for his enlightening speech there.' Everyone laughed. 'But me and Chad, the best man, do agree on two things: firstly, Gabriella, she does look fantastic, and the dress is amazing. I just feel sorry for whomever it is that's picking up the bill for it. Only joking Troy,' as Troy pulled a horrified look. 'It wasn't too expensive, but the dress and your lovely wife combined look a million dollars. And secondly, I think we all agree that the couple are a match made in heaven - the perfect couple. I mean look at them they look so cute together.' Gabriella and Troy blushed.

'Every couple will have their ups and their downs; it's inevitable, and they're bound to have their differences. For example, I asked Troy what he wanted from the marriage. He said to me that he wanted happiness, a family and to be with his lovely wife until the end of time.' the guests awwed. 'And when I asked Gabriella what she wanted from the marriage, she replied, the exact same as Troy.

I've known Gabriella since we were in diapers. I've seen her with old boyfriends, but never happy, or in love. That's how I knew that Troy was the one for her. The first time I saw them together, she was a different person. She was relaxed, happy and carefree. This must have been the way that Troy made her feel, like the princess she is. He has shown her that she is special and shown her true love. And Gabriella and Troy, it's hard to put into words how seeing you together, so happy, makes all of us here today feel. And when we all witnessed you in the church today make those vows we all knew they would last forever.

I know how insecure the bride has felt in relationships before and this morning she was a bag of nerves, wondering if Troy will show and listing all the things that may have gone wrong.' Gabriella blushed. 'So Gabs , I'll tell you again what I told you this morning; Tory loves you. Your new life as Mrs Bolton is just starting, so enjoy it.

Gabi it is a real honour to be your Maid of Honour. I am deeply moved for even knowing you, and even more so that you would grant me this opportunity. So thank you very much.

Ladies and Gentlemen, please could you stand and raise your glasses once again for the Gabriella and Troy.

Long may their love and happiness last.' Gabriella was almost crying at Sharpay's touching speech. She was truly moved. Troy was just as happy. Chad joined Sharpay on stage and together they announced,

'Now may the Bride and Groom, take their respected places on the dance floor as Mr. And Mrs Bolton.' They finished together. Troy stood up and held his hand out for Gabriella to take as he led her to the dance floor and a slow song started. They danced, never breaking eye contact. You could see the love in their eyes.

Whilst the two were at it, the audience just couldn't take their eyes away from the couple. The were like a match made in heaven. The parents of both Gabriella and Troy were overwhelmed with joy as they saw how happy their children looked.

Slowly Troy leaned down and kissed Gabriella. The kiss was slow and soft, and there was a lot of passion in it. The crowd awwed. The song came to an end, as Gabriella's father walked up to Troy to take his daughter for a dance.

'I'm glad you're happy mija,' he told her.

'So am I papi,' she replied. 'Thanks papi, for everything.' her father nodded. The rest of the night went smoothly. After bidding their families farewell, and friends. With a comment from Chad saying 'Try not to get her pregnant Troy!' Everyone rolled their eyes, at his stupidness.

They packed up for their honeymoon in Hawaii. Happily they boarded into Troy's private jet, and were departing. On the plane, Gabriella fell asleep on Troy's shoulder. When Troy felt something heavy on his shoulder, he looked down and saw his newly-wed wife sleeping peacefully. '_She looks like an angel, '_he thought.

A couple of hours later, they arrived in Hawaii. Troy shook Gabriella gently.

'Gabriella, we're here.' he whispered gently. Slowly fluttering her eyes. She woke up. She stood up and stretched. While she stretched, her shirt rose up. Troy caught a glimpse of her flat, toned stomach and her belly button piercing. He gulped. _This was not going to be easy._ He thought.

The couple climbed into the limo, and sat in silence as they were on their way to their hotel room, for their honeymoon.

**That's another chapter done. All things go downhill very soon. This is only the beginning of the story. The story is nowhere near finished. :P By the way I forgot about Miley in the last chapter. Make believe that Miley was one of the bridesmaids and there were 4 bridesmaids instead of 3. and Miley was there with them when they went shopping. PS All pictures in profile. **

**Thank you for the reviews. Glad that you guys are enjoying the story. Please keep reviewing. I'm getting lots of hits but not many reviews per chapter :( So please keep reviewing. And I will make sure that my updates are more often. :D. You make me happy, I'll make you happy. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. HINT MAY BE M RATED HINT ;D. Chapter 13 is ready and done. Just waiting to be posted if this chapter gets a lot of reviews. **

**With love **

**xyouarethemusicinmex**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The limo ride to the hotel was quite. Both Gabriella and Troy were thinking about what would happen, when they arrived at the hotel. Gabriella was scared. Knowing that these were the few hours that she would remain a virgin. She knew that she and Troy would have sex. _After all it was their honeymoon right?_ _Troy is expecting her to let go and have some fun?_ She thought.

Troy on the other hand was trying to keep himself under control. He did not want to pressure Gabriella into doing something that she was not comfortable with. He did not want to push her. He did not want her to experience the same thing she had in high school. He wanted her to be comfortable with it. But he, just like any other guy, wanted something on his honeymoon. It was something that would only happen once in his life and he wanted to make it memorable.

The silence was killing them both. It was very awkward. Something new for them both. They get along perfectly fine. They had never had any of these awkward silences before. It was nerve wrecking.

'We are here sir,' the chauffeur announced. Looking at the couple through the wind screen mirror. He had noticed the awkward tension between the couple. He guessed this was because they were both nervous. He got out and started unloading their baggages. A couple of bell boys from the hotel, ran over and stared taking the luggage inside. Troy and Gabriella started making their way inside, but Troy was pulled back by the chauffeur.

'Just relax, I'm sure everything will go smoothly,' he guy said reassuringly. Troy shot him a thankful smile, with sincerity in his eyes. That was exactly what he needed. A boost of confidence. He too, made his way inside the hotel. He walked up to the front desk and asked for his name under the reservations, which his father had done for him. The honeymoon, was their parents gift. The couple were also told that there were a few surprises along the way, with a couple of winks.

Troy took the keys and muttered a thank you. He grabbed Gabriella's hand softly and they made their way to the elevator. Gabriella felt butterflies in her stomach. When they arrived at their floor, they got out and made their way to the honeymoon suite. Gabriella's stomach felt like it was going to burst. They opened the goor. Gabriella gasped at the sight in front of her. There were rose petals everywhere. It was a king size bed with curtains hanging off the bed posts it was really romantic. Everything was clean and neat. The bell boys walked in with both of their luggages.

'Dinner will be served at 7pm, in half an hour, while you are down we will have special services here.' he gave them a wink, 'Dinner will only be about an hour, an early night.' he winked at them again before walking off with the other bell boy. Gabriella and Troy could feel the heat in their cheeks, as they were both aware that they were blushing.

With only half an hour till dinner, Troy suggested that they should take a walk around the hotel. And so they did. Dinner arrived and ended sooner than expected. Gabriella was nervous as hell. When they reached the bedroom, yet again Gabriella let out a gasp. The room now not only was decorated with rose petals but there were candles lit all over the room. They walked towards the bed, and Gabriella, yet again let out another gasp. On the bed were a set a black, not to mention sexy, lingerie, and a black see through nightie, the one which she modelled. Gabriella felt blood rushing to her cheeks. Quickly she grabbed the lingerie and put it behind her back hoping that Troy did not see it. But, unfortunately for her he did. He too was beet red. They found a sticky note on the bed addressing both Gabriella and Troy. Troy picked it up.

'_Dear Troy and Gabriella,_

_We hope this helps with tonight's festivities. All credits goes to Sharpay for letting us give this to you to use. Have fun ; ). _

_Your loving families and friends._

Gabriella growled. Sharpay was soooo dead, when she gets home. But then again she had already modelled with Troy in this dress. But this time it felt different.

'Why don't you, uh ... go into the bathroom and uh.. put ... that... _thing..._ on?' Troy asked her. He was shocked and a bit confused. Why were their parents urging them with this? Then it hit him, they were expecting Grandchildren. When Troy realised this his face turned into a deeper shade of red. Gabriella just nodded and went into the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, she stripped down and put the lingerie and nightie, which she would not really call it a nightie since it was so revealing, on. Taking another deep breath she walked out of the bathroom and into the suite. She closed the bathroom door behind her, sighing she turned around.

--- LEMON ALERT---

She watched Troy get up from the bed, only in boxers, and start to walk toward her. Her butterflies started to return as he made his way closer. He said nothing. He took her by the hand. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Leaning in, he embraced her as their lips met. He kissed her deeply as he held her tight. She felt herself melt in his arms. Troy did not push it. He did not want to scare her away. He wanted to make sure that she was ready.

'We don't have to do this you know?' Troy asked her breathlessly.

'I know, I want to though, I mean we are married right?' she asked him. She wanted to let herself go, and have some fun. He was her husband now. They could not be awkward like this forever! Troy gave her a soft smile and kissed her again, pushing her up against a wall. Her head was swimming. She really liked it. His strong arms pulled her in very close as they kissed. The butterflies gave way to that new tingle between her legs. He looked up at her, the candles made her beautiful chocolate brown eyes sparkle. He leaned in and started to kiss her again. His hand held the side of her face and caressed her cheek as they passionately kissed. His hand roamed around her soft skin and to her shoulder before returning to her cheek. Sliding from her lips, he kissed his way to the soft warmth of her face. Trailing his lips all over her, a soft moan escaped her lips. She caressed his shoulder and back.

Carefully his hands came up to her shoulders where the nightie was hanging loosely on her. Slowly he slipped the spagetti straps down her arms. The whole dress fell to the floor by her ankles. She stepped out of it. He picked up her legs and let her wrap it around his waist. He put an arm on her tower back to her support her, as they continued kissing. He led her to the bed and placed her on it. Never breaking the kiss. He was on top of her. Gabriella's breath was fast now, that they've been kissing for a while. It was also fast because she was excited. She was looking forward to this now. The nervousness that was there before had gone.

He kissed his way down her neck and to her shoulder. His fingers now stroked her inner thigh. He moved his arms back up towards her top half of her body. He lifted her body up a bit so that he could unclasp her bra. As soon as it was unclasped, he placed her back on the bed and started removing the bra. As soon as it was completely removed he chucked it in a random direction.

Gabriella did the first thing that came to her mind. She picked up her arms and covered her breast. Troy shook his head no.

' You're beautiful, no need to hide it,' he told her as he picked up her arms and placed it to the side. Gabriella blushed. Troy resumed kissing. This was her first time and he wanted to make it memorable. His kisses trailed from her shoulders down her chest as he came ever closer to her nipple. She could feel both sensations at the same time; his lips nearing her nipple, and his hand stroking her inner thigh. So close to her center. She shuddered as she felt his lips cover her nipple and his hands pulling down her thong. She wanted his fingers so bad. He cupped her pussy in his hand as if to warm her soft skin. His fingers paused for a second before he began to slowly move his hand up and down her wet slit. She could feel her cream cover his hand as he slowly and gently stroked her. She could not believe how wet she was. His hand slid all around her pussy. She twitched at the frequent contact his fingers made with her clit. He sucked her nipple into his mouth as she felt his finger slide inside her. She gasped and let out a soft moan as he slid deep inside her. Her pussy was dripping as a second finger slid inside her. His entire hand was soaked as he slid in and out of her. Her breathing became deep as he continued fucking her with his hand. Sliding back up to her neck and then to her beautiful lips, he kissed her passionately. At once he slid his fingers very deep as his thumb landed on her wet clit. She gasped as she felt her explosion suddenly build. His fingers worked her deep as his thumb quickly rubbed her clit.

'Oh God', she cried out. He could feel her pussy clamp onto his fingers as her orgasm started. She moaned really loud.

'Oh, My , God!' she screamed. 'TROY!' she climaxed on his hand. He could feel her pulse and contract over and over on his fingers. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply, trying to catch her breath. She had never felt so good before. That was amazing. She opened her eyes. He was staring at her body. He was partially erect as he admired her beautiful body.

Gabriella saw his erection. A sly grin formed on her face.

'My turn,' she whispered huskily. As she switched positions with him and straddled him.

'Are you sure?' Troy asked her. He did not want her to feel like she had to do something in return as a favour. Gabriella nodded with passion in her eyes. Troy did not know where this side of Gabriella came from, but he liked it. He could get used to it he thought. Leaning slightly forward, she opened her mouth and slowly took his member in her mouth.

"Ohhh" he moaned at the sudden feeling of her warm mouth. He switched his gaze to watch her. She looked up at him into those gorgeous piercing blue eyes, which were now filled with passion and lust and love, all at once. She seductively looked at him as his now hard member disappeared inside her mouth. She played with it using her tongue before sliding it back in again. She looked so sexy as she sucked his member in and out of her mouth. He put his right hand on her cheek. He loved holding her face in his hand.

She was so beautiful. He wanted so badly to kiss and lick her wet pussy. He removed his fingers from her and brought them to his mouth and tasted them. "Mmm" he closed his eyes as he savored the taste of her sweetness. He could not wait any longer. He cupped her face in his hands and slowly withdrew his member from her mouth. He leaned down and gave her a kiss before he shifted his position. Leaning down, he kissed and licked her nipples before kissing his way down her body. He stopped right above her little wisp of brunette hair at the top of her pussy. He licked all around until he slid lower toward her swollen smooth lips. She arched her back in anticipation of his touch. He kissed all around her thighs before his lips landed on her smooth wet pussy. She gasped at his first touch. He licked all around her lips before plunging his tongue deep in her wetness. She gasped again at the feeling of being fucked with his tongue. Sliding out he licked all around her clit, but did not touch it. This made her squirm with his tease. As he continued to tease her with his tongue, he very slowly slid two fingers inside her.

"Oh God" she moaned at the sensation. Back and forth his fingers slid as he continued to lick all around her clit with his tongue. Her juices ran from her pussy covering his hand. She had never felt such an incredible sensation. She could feel herself coming near, as he moved his tongue at a faster pace iside her. She screamed again as she released another orgasm. Sliding up next to her, he kissed her passionately as her orgasm subsided. He loved pleasing her. He loved watching and listening to her pleasure. She was such a beautiful sexy woman.

Her breathing slowly returned to a normal level. She savored the sweet taste of her pussy on his lips as they kissed. She could feel his hard member pressing against her thigh. He pressed his hard member into her leg as they continued their deep kiss. She wanted him and he wanted her. He slowly slid one leg at a time over her thigh until he was laying between her legs. She could feel his rock hard member against her inner thigh next to her pussy. She squirmed as if to try and move him over a little. She wanted him inside her.

'I'll try to make this painless as possible,' he told her. Gabriella nodded.

'I love you,' he told her.

'I love you too,' she replied. Raising up a little, he slid over until his member was just lightly touching her pussy. He lowered himself slightly until his hardness pressed up against her wet smooth lips. He slowly moved up and down as the shaft slid between her lips. The head of his member rubbed up against her clit as he moved back and forth. He wanted her to be wet, so that the pain was not unbearable. Her body twitched each time his member touched her clit. Her very wet pussy covered his shaft with her cream as he rubbed and teased her. Their hips moved in rhythm together as their passion increased.

Slowly he began to slide lower with each slow stroke of his member until she could feel him at her opening before he slid back up to her clit. Back and forth he teased her hard clit and then her wet opening. His member was soaked with her cream as he very gently placed the head at her open lips. Very lightly he started to slide the head of his member inside her. The sensation was incredible for both of them. She slowly pushed upward as if to draw him in, and he slid a little deeper inside her. The heat from her pussy drove him wild. Slowly he withdrew until the head was once again just touching her opening. Sliding back just inside, he paused before sliding all the way inside her in one long deep stroke. She gasped as she felt him fill her completely. She was in pain, but the pain was not too bad though. It was not an unbelievable pain, that made her feel like she was going to die. A few tears collected in her eyes. Troy leaned up and kissed them away. They looked deep into each other's eyes as they savored the feeling. He very slowly started to slide out and then back inside her as they continued their mutual gaze.

He leaned closer and started to kiss her tender lips as he slid in and out of her. Their tongues danced together as they passionately kissed. Her warm cream felt fantastic as it coated their union together. A soft moan escaped her lips as he kissed his way to her cheek and next to her ear. She could hear and feel his warm breath in her ear as he slid in and out of her. "You are so beautiful." He whispered in her ear as he continued his motion. There was not pain anymore. It was nothing but pleasure. Gabriella felt like she was being shown to heaven. It was amazing.

She held on to him tightly with both her arms and legs as he continued his rhythm. She could feel her climax building once again. She squeezed his member as if to let him know she was close. The feeling of her hot creamy pussy was almost too much for him as well. He could feel himself getting close.

"Ohhhhh Mmmm." They both moaned as he moved in and out of her. Long deep strokes now filled her pussy.

"Oh Brie, you are so sexy." He whispered in her ear between deep shallow breaths. He wanted to cum with her, but he wanted to giver her something special for their mutual climax. Slowing his strokes, he slid in and out of her pussy. He kissed his way from her neck to her lips and then drew back to look in her eyes.

"Oh my God. "Yes." She moaned. She whispered between shallow breaths. "Oh God." "Don't stop." "I'm going to cum" she cried. He could feel her pulsing all around his member. He yelled her name. He groaned with each spasm of his member; shooting load after load deep inside her. "Ohhh yes." They gasped as they shared their climax together. "Oh baby, that was great." He told her. They kissed each other deeply and Troy pulled himself out from her. They wanted to savor the feeling. It was the best they ever had. 

---ENDS HERE ---

They quietly kissed for a while they laid together.

'Goodnight, I love you,' he told her again, blowing out the candles around them.

'Goodnight, I love you too,' she whispered back. She gave him a soft kiss, telling him that she appreciated that he went slow on her and did not force her into anything. The two cuddled up together, and quickly fell into a deep slumber, earning a well deserved rest.

**PHEW!!! That was the longest chapter I've ever written! My hands are numb. Did you guys like ? I'm really sorry if it was too descriptive. First M I've ever written, so don't hate me. I only wanted to make it really descriptive, because you guys have been waiting for this chapter. Sorry if I disappointed you. Please review. Pretty Pretty Please? The next chapter is where the trouble begins.**

**Thanks**

**xyouarethemusicinmex**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Gabriella woke up the next morning, expecting to be in the arms of her husband, but there was no one next to her. The warmth next to her last night was not there anymore. Rubbing her eyes, for better view, she looked around the room, there was no sign of him.

Like last time there was a note on the bedside table. She picked it up.

_Dear Gabriella,_

_Gone to unexpected basketball meeting. Don't worry, it is here in Hawaii, in another hotel. See you tonight for dinner. :)_

_I Love You_

_Troy_

_xxx_

Gabriella was beyond shocked, he left her, in the morning, after she had given him her virginity, to go to some STUPID BASKETBALL MEETING????? Boy was she furious. She couldn't believe him. The nerves he had, just to wake up and walk out like that. And on their honeymoon!!. Furious was not the word to describe how she was feeling. She felt like she was going to burst with anger.

Tears formed in her eyes again. She felt lonely. Rapidly wiping her tears away, she tried to sit up on the bed. More tears came to her eyes. It was painful. She was so sore. The pain was unbearable. Gathering up all her strength, she stood up, wrapping the white satin sheets around her. She felt something stick on her legs. Taking the sheets off her a little bit, she looked down and saw dried blood.

She did not realise that she was bleeding last night. She was probably having fun, that she did not acknowledge it. Sighing, she wrapped the sheets around her again, and started to make her way towards the bathroom.

In the bath she saw a hot tub. Smiling happily, she made her way towards it, and turned the water to the right temperature, and let it fill the tub. She got it and relaxed, letting the water massage her sore body. A couple of hours later, when Gabriella felt like she could actually stand up, she got out of the bath. She dressed herself up in a black tank top that hugged her curves and some white ¾ length denim jeans, and some black flip flops. She also grabbed her purse which contained her money and the key to the room, and her red baseball cap from East High that had a white E on it decorated with glitter.

_'Oh the joys of being Sharpay's friend._' Gabriella thought. She also grabbed her sunglasses.

It was simple, but she looked stunning. She glanced at the time. It was 1pm. Sighing again, she made her way downstairs to the hotel lobby, hopping that she could get something to eat. She made her way into the restaurant. Thankfully, they were serving lunch. She grabbed herself a buffet lunch, sat by herself and started eating.

She looked around the room, and saw many couples, not all of them were necessarily young, but at least they were with each other. She felt her heart sink, in sadness. She did not feel hungry anymore. She stood up and payed for the lunch, that she did not even touch. She made her way out of the hotel, and felt the sun shinning brightly on her. She quickly put on her sunglasses and hat. She did not want to be surrounded by fans, asking for autographs. And she certainly did not need guys hitting on her. She looked at the beautiful beach in front of her. She forgot about all her worries.

Making her way towards the crystal blue water on the beach, that reminded her of Troy's eyes. Shaking the thought of Troy from her head she walked across the sand. While she was she heard snippets from other conversations.

_'Did you hear Gabriella Montez was on her honeymoon here'...'Troy Bolton is in town'...'Have you seen the news'... 'Gabriella Montez is married to Troy Bolton'...'And then, James kissed me,' squeals were heard...'I think I may have a chance with that chick Blanks'... 'Believe me girls, I will have Troy wishing that he made the wrong choice in marrying early'... _and so and so the conversation went. Some of the conversations were not that bad, as they were not about Troy or Gabriella. Some were badmouthing Troy / Gabriella. It tooks all of Gabriella's strength to not to walk up to the people and scream at them for badmouthing her and Troy.

Some guys, even though did not know who she was, walked up to Gabriella and flirted with her. Gabriella just ignored them and walked along. Another guy walked up to her,

'Hey,' he said. Gabriella had, had enough.

'LOOK, I'M NOT INTERESTED. SO FUCK OFF!! YOU CHOSE THE WRONG DAY TO BE MESSING WITH ME,' she turned to look at the guy and her mouth dropped.

'John?' Gabriella asked him. The guy looked confused, how did this girl know his name?

'Uh..hi?' John asked her.

'John..it's me,' Gabriella toled him. Taking her hat ff a bit and pulled her sunglasses down, so that they were resting on her nose.

'Gabriella?' he asked shocked. Gabriella nodded, as the placed the hat back on her and her sunglasses. John hugged her.

'How have you been cuz?' Gabriella asked him. He was her cousin. Her mother's, sister's son.

'Great, you on your honeymoon here right?' he asked again. Gabriella nodded again.

'Come on, let's go get ice cream, on me. Then we can watch up,' he told her. He was not able to make her wedding, as he was on a business tour here, and he could not make it. He led her to an ice cream stall.

'Let me guess, chocolate right?' he asked her.

'You know me too well,' Gabriella said as she laughed. The two cousins chatted, and talked. John teased Gabriella about her honeymoon, and her husband. Gabriella blushed so many times that afternoon, that she lost count. And before they knew it it was 6pm. Gabriella realised that she had to go back to the hotel, since Troy might be back. She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him and then left.

When Gabriella entered her hotel room, she found that it was empty. Sighing, she sat on the bed, bored. Then suddenly her phone started ringing. She picked it up.

'Gabriella?' came Miley's panicked voice on the other end.

'Yeah?' Gabriella asked concerned.

'Help!' Miley exclaimed.

'Miley? Are you OK? Are you hurt?' Gabriella panicked.

'Yes, yes I'm alright, but I have a major crisis here!' she said.

'Well...' Gabriella urged her.

'Gabi, you know that I've been away from my family and went to High School far away from home...' Miley started. Gabriella murmured an 'mm' as if she was telling Miley to continue. 'Well I did not go away because I didn't want the fame and attention that came from Troy's job... I left because I was... pregnant.' Gabriella was drinking some water at that precise moment and she spat out the water.

'What??' Gabriella asked.

'Yeah, I was young and stupid, and I ... had sex with my boyfriend Jake Ryan.' Miley finished after a long pause. She felt slightly uncomfortable talking about her sex life with her sister-in-law, but Miley had no-one else to turn to. 'I left home and had the baby over there. And then I handed it to Jake to look after while I was down here for the wedding. But that's not the problem. Jake's parents were not pleased. While I was down here, they...they...' Miley started crying.

'Calm down honey, you don't have to tell me everything,' Gabriella reassured her, not wanting the young girl to feel like she was being pressured into telling her everything.

'Yes I do, Gabriella you're the one that I trust. I am in no state to tell my parents about this let alone my brother.' Miley took a pause. 'Everything Troy has achieved, and worked hard for was because of me. He wanted me to be proud that he was my brother. He wanted the best for me always. And now, I don't think that I've done the best. I know that he will be disappointed when he does find out, eventually. But anyway, Jake's parents put Christopher in the orphanage when I was here, and when Jake was out with his friends. He phoned me as soon as he found out. I know which orphanage it is and everything, I could go and fetch him, but the problem is that, I don't want my family finding out that Chris is mine. Please help Gabi!' Miley pleaded She believed in Gabriella. Gabriella was unlike other girls her brother dated. Besides, now Gabriella was her sister-in-law. She could trust her. There was not a big age difference between them.

' The first thing is that, Chris is a lovely name. It's so cute, and your son sounds cute too. As for your problem, well I do have one suggestion...'

'Anything will do, please' Miley begged.

'Well I could go down and adopt him, as for your family... I'll...make up an allibi, that I've always wanted to adopt a homeless child. Make something up along those lines... I'm sure you brother – will be pleased to see you when we come back home!' Gabriella finished off as Troy walked into the room. Miley on the other end of the phone was confused. _What??_ she thought. That did not make any sense.

'Hey Troy,' Gabriella chirped happily on the other end of the phone. Miley understood now, Troy had obviously entered the room and Gabriella covered up, for her sake.

'Thanks Gabi,' Miley said on the other end. Troy walked over to Gabriella and asked for the phone. Gabriella handed it to him.

'Hey sis!' Troy exclaimed.

'Hey bro!' Miley said back. Troy noticed something different in her voice.

'Are you alright?' Troy asked concerned.

'Yeah, Yeah I'm fine, just missing my wonderful brother,' Miley said putting on a cheerful voice. She had to admit, her acting skills came pretty handy sometimes. It even fooled her brother, who could almost always see/tell when there was something wrong with her.

The conversation carried on, until Miley realised what they were doing. She scolded him for talking to her when he should be spending time with his wife. It was their honeymoon! Troy sighed as he put down the phone.

He looked at Gabriella who was standing on the balcony. He walked over to her cautiously. He did not know how she would react. I mean, he had left her this morning for a suprise meeting. He was definitely not pleased when they called him. They knew he was on his honeymoon, but his job depended on it. He walked towards Gabriella. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

Gabriella, on the other hand was thinking about Miley's situation. Troy could tell that she was angry, just by the look in her eyes. He wrapped his hands around her waist. She tried to push his hands off, but he was too strong for her.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered in her ear. But Gabriella ignored him. ' I know that I should have not left, but when I got the call, they told me that I had to be over. They knew that it was my honeymoon, but they obviously did not seem to care. My job depended on it. And if I lost my job, then I can't support us and the family. I know that I should have told you than leaving a note but you seemed so peaceful, when you were sleeping it just did no seem right to wake you up.' Troy said, still whispering. Gabriella sighed and leaned into his touch. She liked it when he wrapped his strong arms around her. She felt complete.

'It's OK,' she whispered back. Troy felt happy but bad. He as happy that she forgave him, but bad because she was so forgiving. It was her nature. But it made Troy feel horrible. He believed that he did not deserve it.

**Wow I've got 200 reviews!! I'm well happy. Thank you for reviewing. My, the chapters are betting longer and longer. First I started with 1000 words at least for the beginning, not it is 2000-4000. Whoa that's a lot. It may not seem a lot to experienced writers, but it is a lot to me! Believe me. It may seem really short when you read it, but thinking up of what's going to happen next and typing it up takes a hell of a lot of time. But I promised you that everything will start going downhill. Never did I say that the problem will be with Troyella. Eventually there will be problems arising between them, but for now it's Miley. This baby thing becomes well.. well you have to wait and find out what happens won't you:P If you review, I will update soon, like I have been doing recently. But I am a bit put down because I get more than 3000 hits per chapter buit only get and average of 14 reviews per chapter. :( So please review.**

**What's gonna happen? How did you feel when you found out that he left her in the morning for a B-Ball meeting? When you read the title of the chapter did you believe that Gabriella was pregnant? Was that your first assumption? What do you think of Miley's child? Do you think Miley did the right thing?**

**Tell me what you think is going to happen next. . . **

**By Reviewing:D:D:D**

**Please please please R&R.**

**Love you guys loads.**

**xyouarethemusicinmex**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Gabriella woke up early the next morning, and found herself cuddled up by Troy, and his arms wrapped around her, it made her feel secure. She moved herself even closer to him, if that was even possible. She smiled, this was how she imagined everything. Waking up next to Troy, cuddling with him on the bed, and feeling safe. _Too bad this did not happen yesterday,_ she thought. But nevertheless, Gabriella was enjoying this married life.

Picking up her hand, which was lying on Troy's chest, she brought it up to his face and brushed the bold blonde bangs that were falling over his right eye. Gabriella thought that he had never looked any cuter. She could not believe how she had ended up with him. He was funny, handsome, caring and sweet. He had all the qualities that Gabriella had wanted from a man.

Troy started to stir in his sleep. He fluttered open his eyes and saw Gabriella, his Gabriella gazing up at him lovingly.

'Morning beautiful,' Troy said. Gabriella blushed at his comment.

'Morning,' she murmured. Troy leant down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Gabriella closed her eyes when she felt his lips on hers. She loved the warmth next to her. The couple lay there in silence, cherishing the moment. Suddenly a ringing noise interrupted their moment. Sighing Gabriella got up and picked her phone. Looking at who was calling, she did not know what to do. She sat there staring at the phone.

'Are you going to pick it up?' Troy asked her. Gabriella did not hear him, she was in deep thoughts. Taking the phone from her hand, Troy looked at the number. It was his sister's number. _Why was she calling Gabriella at this time?_ Troy thought as he flipped open the phone to answer it. When Troy took the phone from her hand, Gabriella broke out of her trance. _Shit!_ she panicked. She did not know what to do. Troy flipped open the phone and answered it.

'Gabi, thank god you answered. Now we have business to do!' Miley exclaimed from the other end of the phone, oblivious to the fact that it was not Gabriella on the phone.

'What business?' Troy asked confused. Gabriella panicked.

_'Troy?' _Miley squeaked.

'Yes it's me,' Troy replied. 'Now answer my question, what business?'

'Umm... it's girl talk yeah ... girl talk. I'm sure you do not want to know ,' Miley hoped that Troy would take the hint and would give it to Gabriella.

'Girl talk, hmm. Actually I'm pretty interested in your-' Troy was unable to finish his sentence as Gabriella snatched the phone off him. 'HEY!' he exclaimed. Gabriella smiled innocently.

'Go take a shower,' she ordered him. Troy pouted. Gabriella shook her said, saying that it was not going to work.

'Fine, I'll go take a shower, _but you have to join me,' _he whispered the last part in her ear, and walked into the bathroom. Gabriella was blushing furiously. Heat rising rapidly to her cheeks. Then she remembered that Miley was on the other line of the phone.

'OK talk,' Gabriella said. Once she was sure Troy was out of earshot.

'Well, I thought about what you said, and I think that it is a great idea, perhaps we can go to the orphanage when you come back from your honeymoon?' Miley asked pleadingly.

'Sure,' Gabriella replied,'if that's what you want.'

'Thanks Gabi, you are the best sister in the world,' Miley exclaimed. Gabriella laughed, Miley joined in, but Gabriella could sense that somehow Miley's laughter seemed forced.

'Miley, is there anything else you want to tell me?' Gabriella asked.

'N-n-no,' Miley stuttered.

'Don't lie to me Miley Amanda Bolton,' Gabriella warned her.

'OK, OK, Jake phoned me and told me – told me that he did not want to be part of Chris's l-life,' Miley broke down.

'Oh honey, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-' Gabriella was interrupted.

'-no Gabi, you have the rights to know, you are helping me with such a big thing. Now stop worrying about me. I'll be fine. Sharpay actually asked me if I wanted to model some clothes for the magazine. She thinks that I have the right looks! I'm leaving in half an hour!! And you need to leave the phone and go to your husband!!' Miley exclaimed excitedly. 'BYE!'

'By-,' Gabriella started but Miley had already put down the phone on the other end. Smiling Gabriella put down the phone. She walked up to the bathroom door, and knocked on it.

'Troy! How long are you going to take?' she asked. There was no reply. She started walking away, but then a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the bathroom. Gabriella squealed is shock and suprise.

'TROY!' Gabriella exclaimed. Troy grinned cheekily as he locked the bathroom door and pushed Gabriella up against it. He leant down and kissed her. Gabriella closed her eyes and let out a soft moan, that was barely audible. He let his tongue trace over her bottom lip. Realising what he wanted, Gabriella opened her mouth; letting Troy's tongue roam around it tasting her. Gabriella was glad the she was pushed up against the wall, otherwise she wouldn't be able to stand up. Her legs were like jelly. They were like that every time he kissed her.

Troy let his hands travel up and down her body. Slowly he started removing her clothes. Gabriella's hands started moving away from the nape of his neck and down to the waist line of his boxers. She started to pull it down, letting it drop down to his ankles. Both were completely naked now. Troy picked her legs up and let them wrap around his waist.

He slowly took them into the shower where unlimited hot water was running** (what I'm trying to say is that the hot water wouldn't turn cold. Cuz there in a 5 hotel. Get it?)**.He placed her legs on the ground again and pushed her, yet again, up against the shower wall. Letting the hot water soothe them, as they continued to kiss.

Troy's hands caressed her inner thighs, close to her center, making Gabriella moan in pleasure. Each time his hands moved up and down her thigh, they inched closer and closer to her center. Gabriella was enjoying every minute of it. She let her hands rake up and down his back, making Troy shiver in delight. Whilst this was happening, Troy left a trail of kisses down her face, and stopped at the neck. He started nibbling and biting on her sensitive spot. This made Gabriella's moans to increase in volume. Troy left his mark and made his may down her chest and stopped at her breasts. As he took one of her breasts in his mouth, his fingers started rubbing on her clit. Gabriella was enjoying every second of it. Troy proceeded with the same step on her other breast. Gabriella could feel herself reaching climax. Her breath became ragged and more desperate. She tried to keep herself from passing out. The feeling was heavenly. She screamed Troy's name as she came.

Watching Gabriella react to him, Troy felt himself grow harder. The pain in his lower half was unbearable, but Troy tried his best to keep himself under control. As Gabriella recovered from her orgasm, she looked into Troy's intense blue eyes, and if telling him that she was ready. Troy did not need her to say anything else. He placed himself in front of her, and pushed his way in.

Gabriella moaned. This time, it was not painful; it was completely pleasurable. Troy grinned at the effect he had on her. Slowly they moved as one, that was until Gabriella pleaded him to move faster. The couple reached their peek as the came as one. Pulling away from each other, Troy pressed Gabriella's back against his chest and he caresses her body relaxing her under the steamy hot water. He grabbed some soap and rubbed it over her body, and then massaged her head with some shampoo. When Troy was done with her, Gabriella carried out the same procedure with Troy, sneaking in a couple of kisses.

The couple stepped out of the shower and helped each other dry themselves up. Wrapping the towels around their bodies, they made their way out of the bathroom and to the closet to find some new clothed to wear. Things weren't awkward with the two of them. They felt completely normal around one another, even though they just had, had sex with one another. This was turning out to be a perfect marriage.

**Oh how wrong they are. They are clueless on what is going to happen to their relationship :P. There another M rated chapter, but I was not pleased with this chapter. Ye I know that this is the second time they've had sex, but hey their on their honeymoon right? **

**Please keep reviewing. It really fun to read your comments on what you think of my story. **

**Thanks**

**xyouarethemusicinmex**

**P.S. Don't worry guys, this story is nowhere near done. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It was the last night of their honeymoon. All their belongings had been packed up, as they were taking the early plane the next morning. To celebrate their last night in Hawaii the couple decided to go out to dinner, to one of the local restaurants. At the moment, Troy was waiting for Gabriella to come out of the bathroom, where she was getting ready. Five minutes later Gabriella came out, Troy looked up. She looked stunning. She was wearing a red spagetti strapped dress that went just up to her knees and red heels.

Troy smiled at her and commented on how great she looked. Gabriella couldn't help but smile. She took his hand and they walked out of the hotel room. Dinner went swiftly. They did not even notice how fast time went. On their way back to the hotel, they were walking along the beach. Gabriella was walking barefoot, knowing that the heels of her shoes would sink into the sand making it impossible for her to walk. Troy had his arm wrapped securely around her waist, bringing her impossibly close to him. The couple walked in silence.

'You know, I love this life,' Troy broke the silence. Gabriella raised her eyebrow at him, silently telling him to elaborate. 'You know, there's no paparazzi, it's beautiful here, and I get to spend it with a beautiful wife,' He finished. Gabriella smiled softly. She could relate to how he was feeling.

'Yeah, me too,' she replied. They stopped. Troy turned to look at her. Her features glowing in the moonlight. He stroked her cheek as she dropped her shoes to the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. She returned the same amount of passsion into the kiss. The bond that they had, felt inseparable. What the couple did not realise was the flashes going around them. They were oblivious to the fact that, every move they made and everything the said were heard by unwanted others. As they broke away from the kiss, the flashes stopped. The couple made their way to the hotel, and slept. Completely unaware of what was going on around them.

The next day arrived, and before they knew it, they were back in Albuquerque. They got out of the jet, and looked around for Miley, who was supposed to be picking them up. They spotted her. Miley ran over to the couple. She hugged Gabriella first, as a thank you for being there for her. And then she hugged Troy.

She led them to the car, as the chauffeur was loading up the luggages into the boot.

--

Back in their new house, Troy and Gabriella were getting cozy on the love seat near the fireplace with hot chocolates, warming them up as Albuquerque seemed quite cold after their honeymoon in Hawaii.

'What was you dream when you were younger?' Gabriella asked Troy completely out of the blue.

'Uhh, to be a famous basketball player like LeBron, but I never knew the consequences that came with it,' Troy told her. Gabriella nodded. Silently praying that he would ask the same question.

'What about you?' Troy asked. _Yes!! _Gabriella thought.

'Umm, well I've always wanted to get married to the perfect man. A man who had the looks and personality, and so far I think that I've got my dream.' Gabriella said looking up at Troy sweetly. Troy smiled gently and kissed her on the lips. ' I also always wanted to adopt child. It breaks my heart to think that people abandon their children.' Gabriella said acting. She sighed solemnly.

'Well I know for sure that our children will not get abandoned.' Troy said certainly.

'Yes, we could. But what I was trying to say was that whether we could adopt a child?' Gabriella asked questioningly. Slightly frightened of what Troy's answer would be. Troy did not know what to say or do.

'Umm, can I think about this?' Troy asked. Gabriella nodded. She could not push him into the decision, she had to give him time.

'I'm feeling tired, I'm going to go get some sleep,' Gabriella told Troy as she kissed him lightly, not wanting him to feel that she was angry or something for not making a decision, and walked up the stairs. Troy sighed as he sat on the sofa, he ran a hand through his hair, pondering about what Gabriella had asked him.

--

Gabriella woke up the next morning feeling slightly ill. She lightly brought up her hand to her forehead, she felt it, it felt like it was burning. She tried to open her eyes, and squinted. Her eyes ached badly, she just wanted to go back to sleep.

She tried to call for Troy, but she could barely speak, her throat ached and was groggy.

'Troy,' she called out groggily putting all her strength into speaking. 'Troy,' she called again. But her voice was too weak. But to her luck, Troy came up the stairs with a cup of tea. She tried to sit up, but she moaned out in pain. Troy was by her side.

'Hey baby,' Troy said.

'H-h-h-..' Gabriella tried to speak.

'Shh, shh,' Troy whispered, silencing her. He touched her forehead. She was burning like a raging fire. He handed her the tea. He had woken up this morning startled about how he was sweating. He woke up thinking that there was a fire. But there was nothing except Gabriella, he heat was radiating off her. He touched her skin lightly she was really hot. He opened some windows and made his way downstairs to call in that he was not able to make it to practice, and called him mum worried about Gabriella. Lucille reassured him that it was just a fever, and told him to make her a nice cup of tea.

Gabriella gratefully tried to take the cup, but her hands were too weak to move. Instead Troy fed it to her. He was so gentle and careful with her. He treated her like something fragile, if he lets go, then she would shatter and break. At the moment, Gabriella felt really fragile. Gabriella felt lucky that she had a guy like him as her husband.

He kissed her forehead tenderly.

'Do you need anything?' he asked her. She nodded. 'What?' he asked.

'You,' she whispered groggily. She cuddled up to him. He held her, allowing her to rest her head on his chest as she started to drift asleep.

--

'You feeling better now?' Troy asked Gabriella as she walked down the stairs. Gabriella nodded and sat beside Troy. Troy wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his touch. He kissed her forehead affectionately, feeling that the fever had gone. She looked at the TV screen and saw pictures of them in Hawaii on E News. She scowled. Troy noticed this and just held her tighter. Just then Gabriella's stomach let out a huge grumble ruining the affectionate moment they were having. Gabriella blushed when Troy let out a laugh.

'Come on, I'll make you some lunch,' Troy told her, pulling her up with him. Troy started to make some of his famous lasagne.

'How about you make lunch and I'll make dessert?' Gabriella asked. Troy began to protest, he did not want her to strain herself, but gave in when he saw her pout.

'Ok,ok!' Troy gave in. Gabriella smiled triumphantly. She started to make some of her famous brownies. Troy put the lasagne in the oven and tried to get a taste of the batter as it smelled really good. Gabriella slapped his hand away. Troy pouted, he felt like a 5 year old. Gabriella laughed when he pouted. Giving in, she got some batter on her index finger and fed it to him.

Troy let out a moan, it tasted really good. He grabbed the hand that fed him the batter and kissed the back of the hand. Gabriella smiled at his simple affection. Pouring the batter into the tin, she put it into the oven along with the lasagne. While the food was cooking, Gabriella washed the dishes and Troy dried them for her.

When they finished, Troy pushed Gabriella up against the counter. This took Gabriella by suprise. He covered her lips with his. The simple innocent kiss soon, turned into a steamy make out session.

'Well, well, well, what do we have here?' a voice came. The couple pulled apart to find their parents in the kitchen looking at them in amusement. Gabriella and Troy turned a deep shade of red. Their parents had caught them making out! They were very embarrassed. Troy scratched the back of his neck nervously.

'Uhh, what are you guys doing here?' Troy asked them. Jack gasped dramatically.

'Did you hear that Lucille? I think our son's trying to get rid of us!' Jack exclaimed to his wife.

'What?? NO!! I .. I didn't mean it like that!' Troy exclaimed. Gabriella giggled lightly at her husbands antiques. Lucille also laughed as she saw her son turn a brighter shade of red. Soon everyone including Troy were laughing.

The laughter died down a while later.

'We came to check up on our kids, who seemed to have forgotten us after their marriage,' Maria said. Troy and Gabriella blushed. Just then a 'ding' went off. Signalling that the food was ready. _'Saved the bell much?'_ Gabriella and Troy thought.

'Wow that smells and looks nice, who made it?' Richard asked.

'Uhh, Troy made the meal, I made dessert,' Gabriella told her dad.

'My sons can cook? Wow there's a shocker,' Jack exclaimed. Gabriella laughed as Lucille smacked the side of Jack's head.

'Come on, let's eat,' Troy said, trying to save himself and Gabriella from more embarrassment.

**Sorry for the late update this time, I've been busy. Sorry. Lots of Troyella fluff there, hope you liked it. **

**Please keep reviewing and check out my other story Rush. **

**Thanks**

**xyou'rethemusicinmex**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Gabriella was getting ready for a get together party with all of the NBA players. They had won the last game of the season, and were going to be in the finals. Gabriella was over the moon for Troy. She was so happy. Ditto with Troy.

Gabriella was looking forward to meet other NBA player's wifes/girlfriends. She was hoping to make new friends this evening. But if she did not succeed, she would always have Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi. Kelsi and Ryan had special invites. They were also attending the party.

She was struggling to put on her necklace. The loop was too small, she needed someone else to put it in for her.

'Troy?' she called at the landing of the stairs. Troy appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

'Yeah?' he asked, whilst taking in how gorgeous she looked that evening. She was wearing a black full length dress. It looked really good against her skin tone. Her hair was in a side bun, letting her fringe and some loose pieces of hair out. She looked stunning, but then again why else would she be a model?

'I need help,' she said dangling the diamond heart necklace in her hand. Troy had bought it for her as a present in Hawaii. Troy walked up the stairs. Gabriella turned around. He slipped the necklace on her smooth skin and slipped the hook in. He leant down and placed a small kiss on her shoulder. Gabriella turned around. She looked at Troy, he looked very sexy. He was wearing a black sweater which had white polka dots on it and dark jeans. He had his hair gelled up and in a faux hawk. The gel made his hair look darker than normal. **(pictures in profile.) **

She so badly wanted to kiss him, but restricted herself, otherwise she would ruin her make up. She slipped on her black strappy heels, and met Troy at the bottom of the stairs.

'Shall we go?' Troy asked. Gabriella nodded they got out and into the car. Gabriella was quite nervous. This was the first time they were making an appearance as a couple. As soon as they arrived and got out of the car, flashes started going off around them. He light was quite blinding actually. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and led her towards the entrance. They met up with the gang who were posing for some pictures. Realising that they did not have a reason to not pose for some pictures, they let the paparazzi take some. Some as a couple and most of them as a group of friends.

Gabriella's nervousness went away when Troy first held her hand and led her through the crowd. When they met up with their friends inside the party, the guys and girls needed to do some catching up with their friends. The guys dragged Troy away and the girls took Gabriella.

'Hey Gabi!!' Sharpay squealed. Gabriella grinned at her friend, but then frowned when she remembered what Sharpay had set up back in Hawaii.

'Hey Shar!' Gabriella said with equal enthusiasm. 'I've been meaning to talk to you ever since that my first honeymoon night.' Sharpay looked at her confused, she looked at the other girls quizzically. They shrugged in response. 'Sexy lingerie, almost barely black, really revealing, replaced all my other undies with skimpy ones, _'Credits to Sharpay'???'_ Gabriella asked her friends. They girls looked at each other guiltily. 'I thought that I would die from embarasement!' Gabriella exclaimed. Sharpay smiled cheekily.

'It's not funny!' Gabriella said. The girls burst out laughing.

'So did you do the nasty?' Sharpay asked her curiously. Gabriella's anger faded as quickly as it came. She nodded grinning, happily.** (Like she does to Taylor after Troy gave her the necklace in HSM2). **The girls squealed. Questions were thrown her way.

Meanwhile the guys were harrasing Troy in the same way. But Troy unlike Gabriella would not open up. He preferred to keep his 'sex' life with Gabriella private. He did not want this _girly_ chit chat with his friends.

'Oh come on Troy, we guys tell each other everything right?' Chad asked. Troy looked at him skeptically.

'What are you guys, a bunch of girls?' Troy asked them with his eyebrows raised.

'Haha, very funny. Now spill. Seems like Gabriella is telling the girls everything.' Ryan told him. Troy looked over to where the girls were. He saw them squealing and doing happy dances and Sharpay clapping happily **(like London Tipton going 'Yay me')** ever mintute or so and Gabriella who was blushing. He too blushed.

'Come on man, they are getting every single detail, and you aren't even admitting whether you have done it or not.' Chad whined.

'If you're not going to open up to us, then we might as well ask the girls.' Zeke said. The guys nodded in agreement.

'Fine, you just do that, and while that is happening, I will hide over there in that corner, away from the embarrassment.' Troy said. Walking away from his friends. The guys grinned as they walked over to the girls.

A while after Troy walked away from his friends, a girl came up to Troy.

'Hey Troy!' came a really high pitched squeal. Troy turned around to see Eloise, his ex girlfriends.

'Uh hi,' he replied unsurely.

'Um, what are you doing here?' he asked her nervously.

'I'm going out with Jason,' she replied. 'But, when I saw you here, looking so damn sexy, just could not resist.' she finished off seductively. Troy gulped.

'What are you doing? You're with Jason!' Troy exclaimed as she innocently placed a hand over his crotch.

'But, what he does not know, won't hurt him,' she replied in the same innocent tone.

'Stop,' Troy said in a dangerously low voice, as he pushed her hands off him. It even scared her a bit. 'Look, I'm married.' he told her.

'But like I said, what they don't know, won't hurt them,' Eloise told him smirking. Troy pushed her off him and walked away to find Gabriella. 'Troy Bolton, you will be mine,' Eloise told herself, looking at Troy's retreating figure. She walked away to find her boyfriend who she was not very loyal to.

--

That night, Troy and Gabriella were in bed. After the incident with Eloise, Troy decided that he wanted a family, family meant kids. So he came to a conclusion that he wanted to adopt a child. Besides, Gabriella was very keen on it.

'Brie?' he asked softly at the girl lying in his arms. Gabriella looked up at him. 'About the adoption thing,' Troy started. Gabriella's ears picked up when she heard the words 'adoption'. 'I'm willing to give it a try.' He told her. Gabriella was grinning now.

'Really?' she asked him excited. He nodded in response. She squealed. 'Thanks, I Love You so much!' she exclaimed, as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Troy smiled, glad that he was able to make her happy.

--

The next morning, Miley and Gabriella were hanging out in Gabriella's dressing room, talking about the adoption. Miley was so glad that Gabriella talked Troy into the adoption.

They were arranging for Chris to be brought to Beverly Hills Adoption home, so that Troy and Gabriella can adopt him. Troy of course knew nothing about this.

--

Meanwhile, after practice, Troy had a suprise visitor. _Knock Knock. _

'Come in...' Troy called.

'Hey Troy,' came a really annoying high pitched voice, the one which tried to seduce him last night. Troy groaned inwardly. He turned around to find Eloise.

'Hi,' Troy said, not interested as he turned his head back to his paperworks. Eloise fumed, she glared at him.

'About last night...,' she started.

'Look, I already told you...' Troy started.

'No let me finish!' she exclaimed. 'Last night, I was so out of order. I had no rights to do that, especially when you have a wife. It must have been the drinks that I had. I'm sorry. If I'm bothering you, I'll just leave. I was just hoping that we could be friends.' she said innocently. Troy looked at her.

'Fine,' Troy said. 'But I would prefer it if you leave, I have so much paperwork to do. Maybe you can come over to my house some other time.' Troy told her as he handed hee the address to his house. Eloise smiled.

'Sure,' she said as she walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind her, her smile turned into a smirk. Troy Bolton was just too easy.

--

The following week, Troy and Gabriella had bought all the necessities for the child and were going to the adoption home to 'collect' a child.

They were introduced to many children, but Gabriella kept an eye out for Chris. Finally, they came towards the infant section. Gabriella spotted Chris immediately. She picked him up as he held his arms out for her.

'Aw Troy, he's cute,' she told her husband. Troy smiled as he saw Gabriella interact with the child. They decided on Chris. **(I'm sorry if I'm making Chris seem like an object or something that you like, .. shop for. I don't know what it is like when you adopt a child and how you pick a child coz I never adopted one, I'm too young for that :) )**

'Ok then, if you will just fill out the last of the paperworks and sign here,' the nurse told them. They did as they were told. Two hours later after discussing about Chris and everything, they were able to take him home. As they stepped out and they were greeted with flashes. Chris hid his face into his 'new' mother's arms. The light was a bit blinding for him. With help of some security, Troy and Gabriella were able to reach their cars and exit the adoption home.

When they arrived at home, Gabriella instantly started playing with Chris. He was so cute. Troy joined in as well. He picked Chris up and twirled him in the air. From an outsider's view, they looked like a perfect family.

**Hey y'all, there you go, it's another chapter :D. hope you liked it. The next chapter will be about the parents finding about the adoption as well as friends. Pictures of their clothes in profile. **

**Please do your job and review**

**With love**

**xyou'rethemusicinmex**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Troy's and Gabriella's relationship got stronger everyday. But so was Eloise's and Troy's friendship. Troy was completely oblivious to Eloise's act. He honestly believed that she wanted to be his friend.

Troy got along great with Chris. He loved Chris. The child was awesomely cute. Troy remembered when they told his parents and friends. That day was something that he would never forget.

_Flashback._

_Everybody were gathered around Troy's house. Troy had called them and told them that there was something important that they wanted to announce. Troy was shuffling nervously. He did not know how to tell them that he and Gabriella had adopted Chris. Eloise was also there._

_'Umm. Everybody, can I have your attention?' Troy asked. Every head in the room turned to face Troy. Troy's bundle of nerves were literally pulsing, ready to burst. _

_'Well, Gabriella and I called you here today to tell you all something important,' Troy started. 'Umm. Over the past few weeks, Gabriella and I have been talking about a certain .. well.. let's say subject. And we finally came to a conclusion. Um.. I present you the newest member of our family,' Troy said. Gabriella walked into the room with Chris. Everyone gasped. _

_'Who is he Troy?' Jack asked. _

_'This is our child Chris, whom we adopted.' Gabriella replied. Her eyes were fixed on Miley. Miley was doing her best to also look shocked. Gabriella averted her eyes to her parents who were in shock._

_'Why did you adopt a child, when you can perfectly have one of your own?' Gabriella's mother asked her. _

_'Gabriella told me that she has always wanted to adopt a kid since she was little, so we went along with it,' Troy said. Gabriella looked down. Then she lifted her head up, trying to balance Chris on her hip. She connected eyes with Sharpay who looked confused but still had her eyebrows raised at Gabriella. Sharpay knew every single one of Gabriella's dreams and wishes, and she knew perfectly that Gabriella never wanted to adopt a child. That had never been brought up in a conversation before._

_She quickly looked down, knowing that Sharpay would know instantly that she was lying. Eloise however was furious. Her chances of getting Troy was growing thinner and thinner because of Gabriella. Miley was the first one out of everyone to say something._

_'He's cute,' she said as she walked towards her brother and Gabriella. Troy smiled thankfully at her. At least she was supportive. Gabriella handed Chris to Miley. Miley had tears in her eyes, to hold Chris again, but she blinked them back. Otherwise she would have to explain why she was crying to her family._

_'Hey cutie,' Miley said. Chris gurgled. Miley giggled. Chris was happy to be in his mother's arms again._

_'Looks like he likes you,' Troy told his sister. Finally the mothers stood up and joined Miley and started to play with Chris. One by one everyone soon came over to Chris. No-one could resist his cuteness. _

_The only people who did not stand up were Eloise and Sharpay. _

_'Gabriella can I talk to you? Alone?' Sharpay asked. Gabriella avoided eye contact, but nodded. Sharpay lead her to a room upstairs and locked the door._

_'Gabi what's going on, you never wanted to adopt a child. You never told me that!' Sharpay said. _

_'I..I.. I was afraid,' Gabriella lied, avoiding contact. _

_'Afraid of what?' Sharpay asked. _

_'Of you making fun of me because of it,' Gabriella said. _

_'Gabi! How could you think that? After 20 years of friendship, you think that I'll make fun of you?' Sharpay asked really hurt. Gabriella made eye contact. She could see the hurt in Sharpay's eyes. She felt horrible. _

_'N.. no,' Gabriella said. _

_'But you just said..' but then Sharpay looked deep into Gabriella's eyes. She could instantly tell that Gabriella's was hiding something. 'You're not telling me something. You're hiding something from me, I can see it in your eyes. And you always rub your nose when you lie.' Sharpay said. Just then Gabriella rubbed her nose. 'DANG' she cursed. _

_'Gabi, tell me,' Sharpay pleaded. Gabriella made eye contact again, and everything came pouring out. Every detail. Everything about Miley and Chris and her plan. This was the thing. Gabriella could never hide something from Sharpay. There was something that made her pour her heart out to Sharpay. Maybe it was the complete trust and faith she had in her. _

_'...and that's where we are now.' Gabriella finished. All Sharpay could say was 'Wow'._

_'But Shar you can't tell anyone. Not even Ryan or the girls. You weren't even meant to know. Especially Troy or his family.' Gabriella pleaded. Sharpay nodded. She could keep this secret. The two girls nodded. They left the room and joined their families and friends._

_End Flashback _

Eloise was walking around Gabriella's files in her wardrobe. She needed something to cause a conflict between the couple. As she flicked through, a file caught her eyes. It looked confidential. She picked it up. She flicked over the pages and then an information caught her eyes. She smirked, this was surely going to be some news for Troy.

She left Troy's and Gabriella's house with the file. Troy had given her a spare key to the house, in case of an emergency. Gabriella was not at the house at the moment, she had gone over to Sharpay's with Chris. Troy was at the office, doing file work for the team and thinking of strategies. So the house was empty for her to snoop around in.

--

She walked into Troy's office. She caught Troy concentrating hard on a file. He looked cute. She walked in.

'Hey,' Troy greeted her. She pulled on a fake serious face, but it fooled Troy.

'Troy you might want to see this,' she said sternly as she handed him a document she found. Troy looked at her confused. The glanced at the paper and what he read shocked him.

'Troy? Troy?' Eloise asked Troy, who was just sitting there like a statue staring at the piece of paper. She put a hand on his arm. This brought Troy out of his trance. 'You ok?' she asked. Troy shook an answer yes.

'I think I'll leave you alone.' she said as she walked out. Troy kept reading the piece of paper again and again. It shocked him.

--

When he got home that night. He was greeted by a happy Gabriella. Instead of doing what he normally did, which was a kiss on the cheek, he walked straight past her. Gabriella looked confused. This was not how Troy usually acted. He usually gave her a kiss or something.

'Troy?' she asked. Troy did not answer. He walked upstairs and into their room.

'Tough day at work?' she asked him. He did not answer. He he did not reply. She walked towards him.

'Well I've made dinner for us both, and Chris is asleep,' Gabriella said as she started to massage his shoulders. Troy flinched when she mentioned Chris. He pushed her hands away, well more like shoved. Gabriella looked hurt.

'Shut up Gabriella!' Troy said. Hurt was very visible in her eyes. She was confused why was Troy acting like this.

'I not in the mood for dinner. And talking of Chris, just so you know, when we adopted Chris, I only did it because it would look good for my image. Troy Bolton, basketball superstar finds time to adopt a child. It makes me more famous than I already am!' Troy exclaimed cockily.

He did not mean a word of it but he was so mad at Gabriella. She had hidden the most important part of her life away from him and acted all innocent, when she told him that she almost got raped. But he could not deny that he was still in love with her.

Gabriella felt tears welling up in her eyes. She thought that he did it for her, but all this time it was for his image. And all this time he spent with her and taking Chris out to the park and everything was so that the Paparazzi could take pictures of him hanging out with his family was for publicity. Make him popular. Anger built up in her veins.

'What's happened to you Troy?' she asked. She was shocked at how rude Troy was acting. Troy simply just ignored her.

'And yesterday was fun Gabriella, I hope you had fun too, because it is going to be the last time we are doing that together,' Troy said. Tears were brimming on the edge of her eyes. Yesterday both her and Troy had slept together. They had sex, and now Troy was telling her that it was the last time. What happened to the nice, caring guy whom she loved? The guy who told her that he loved her after having sex with her. The guy who called her beautiful. The guy who was so calm and affectionate with her, not this cocky bastard.

'You know Troy, I thought that you were going to be different from other guys. But you are just like all of the rest, the ones who want me for my body. You wanted my body, you got my body, and now you are bored of my body,' Gabriella exclaimed doing her best to stay strong, but her voice was cracking.

Troy completely disagreed with what she had said, of course he did not want her for her body, he loved her for a goodness sake. But as she said those lines, it made him furious. She was still acting innocent.

'Well, wasn't one guy lucky, he got your body, but he also managed to get you pregnant!' Troy exclaimed.

'What??' Gabriella asked, she had no idea what he was talking about.

'Oh there you are acting again. Why the fuck are you lying to me? What the fuck did I do to you to deserve this?' he asked her yelling.

'Stop yelling at me and tell me what I did wrong!' she screamed back at him.

'Would you lose the act? I know that you are Chris's real mother. You gave birth to Chris and yet you hid that away from me!' he said, his voice no longer shouting.

'What?' Gabriella asked in a quiet whisper. Troy was sick of her. He stalked towards his suitcase, which he brought back form the office and took out a file. The file Eloise gave him. He opened it to the right page, and walked towards her. Taking long strides. The way he was acting scared Gabriella a bit.

'Here!' he exclaimed shoving it in front of her face. Gabriella looked at it.

**Name: Christoper James Montez**

**DOB: 17/05/2007**

**Age: 8 months**

**Mother: Gabriella Anne Montez**

**Father: Unknown**

**Adoption.**

**Father: Troy Alexander Bolton**

**Mother: Gabriella Anne Bolton...**

And so it carried on. Gabriella was crying. Troy was never meant to see this. He was never meant to see that Gabriella got the adoption home to change Chris's last name. She got then to change the mother's name to hers and leave the father's name unknown. It was to help Miley's situation. Her and Miley came up with the idea.

'So tell me now, are you Chris's mother?' Troy asked her, his eyes red and bloodshot. She was looking at the floor, he sharply pulled her head up by her chin. Gabriella winced at the sudden contact.

'Let me ask you again, are you Chris's mother?' he asked, trying to keep his temper down a bit. His icy blue eyes piercing into her brown soft eyes. His eyes softened for a second when he saw her cry and whimper, but it was only for a second. Gabriella did not notice the sudden change in his eyes.

Gabriella had no other choice than to say yes. She could not break her promise to Miley, Miley would never forgive her. She nodded.

'Yes, I am Chris's mother,' she replied in a quiet voice. Her heart was tearing apart inside. Troy's heart felt like it was torn into a million pieces and was stomped on.

'Get out of my room,' he told her. Tears welling up in his own eyes. Gabriella kept her head down, not wanting him to see her tears. She walked out the door and into a spare bedroom. She locked the door, and slid down the door as she sobbed. Crying that she had lost Troy's trust.

Troy also locked his door, he let a few tears fall. He had trusted her, he had faith in her, and now she had just taken all of that away from him. Why did she lie to him? Why did she keep it a secret? Did she do it on purpose, could she not see that he loved her?

Outside the door of what used to be Troy's and Gabriella's room, but now only Troy's room, stood Eloise. Smiling smugly as she saw the relationship between the couple be torn into pieces. She knew that she had more chance of getting to Troy. Soon he would divorce Gabriella and come to her.

She left the house, feeling proud of what she had created.

**--**

The next morning, both Troy and Gabriella were in no state to see each other. Gabriella did not get any sleep the night before, her eyes were blood shot from crying and lack of sleep. To make it worse, she was sick this morning, and there was no one there to help her. Wiping herself up, she walked downstairs.

Troy had heard Gabriella throwing up. He wanted to go and help her, and tell her everything was alright, but he couldn't. He felt betrayed. He made himself some coffee, and sat in the breakfast room. He saw Gabriella coming downstairs.

Gabriella came downstairs holding her head, as her head ache seemed to get worse. She looked up to see her husband, who seemed to be in deep thought. Concern flashed through Troy's eyes when he saw her holding her head but that went away as quick as it came. She opened her mouth to speak to him, but he just glared at her. His eyes turning to icy blue just like they had been last night. He stood up and took his coffee upstairs with him.

Gabriella felt tears well up in her eyes, as he brushed past her coldly. She wanted to be in his arms, she wanted him to make her feel better, but she knew that it was never going to happen unless Troy knew the truth about Chris. Something she was not going to mention for a while, until Miley felt ready to tell her family.

Sighing and wiping her tears briskly, she made herself a cup of hot tea hoping that it would ease her headache.

**Told you that trouble would start soon. This is only the beginning my dears. :D hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one coming soon. **

**Please, please, please review. **

**xyou'rethemusicinmex**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

It has been almost three and a half months since Troy and Gabriella started to fight and their relationship was not getting any better. Troy would give her the cold shoulder and ignore her. Sometimes it made her cry, but she would never show it in front of him. The only times Troy acted civil towards her, was in front of their friends and family. Occasionally there would be family meetings and the friends gather together for a sleepover or something but that was it. Troy never gave Gabriella kisses anymore, he didn't even want to look at her.

But one thing that did change was Gabriella's sickness. Her sickness carried on for over a week and Gabriella thought that there may be a fair chance that she may be pregnant, but when she took the tests, it turned out that she was not pregnant. In a way Gabriella was relieved. She did not know how to deal with pregnancy when her relationship with Troy was taking a ride down the bumpy roads. No one knew about Miley's secret except for Gabriella and Sharpay.

Sharpay tried her best to cheer up her best friend. She knew that Troy and Gabriella were going through a hard time. Gabriella cries to her over the phone, and sometimes Sharpay felt useless. She wanted Gabriella to be happy, that was what marriage was about. She even asked Gabriella to think about telling Troy about the secret, but Gabriella refused. She could not lose Miley's trust as well. She had to keep to her promise. She always kept her promises.

On the other hand, Eloise's life was going great. She and Troy were getting closer and closer everyday. Sometimes Troy would vent his feelings towards her. How he wished that he could forgive Gabriella and hold her again and go back to how they used to be. Slowly it was tearing him up. It made her angry sometimes, but she had to hold it in. She could not Troy know her plan, she had to make Troy fall for her act.

--

Today was Gabriella's birthday. Gabriella was finally 22. Her friends and family were planning a suprise party for her. Gabriella was completely unaware of this. She woke up in the morning and was not greeted with 'Happy Birthdays' and was not given her special birthday breakfast. It was then that Gabriella realised that her life has changed and it was not for the best. She was married, and the marriage was not turning out so great. She believed that she loved Troy, and she still does, but not to the Troy she sees these days. The Troy she now knows is much different to the one who she fell in love with. All she could hope was that Miley's marriage does not turn out that way.

Yes, that's right, Miley was getting married. It was another arranged marriage, like Troy's and Gabriella's. Jack and Lucille thought that since Troy's and Gabriella's marriage turned out great, they might as well set Miley up on a marriage. Lucille wanted to see her second child and her only daughter married before she leaves. Lucille had breast cancer. None of her children were aware of it. She did not want to tell them and make them depressed. But she did want her daughter to be happily married and she wanted to witness the marriage.

The parents announced that they had set up a marriage for their daughter when they were having a family gathering. Miley was beyond shocked. It was like having another load on her shoulder. First she was trying to deal with the problem with Chris and now it had been announced that she was getting married. It only made the secret harder to reveal than it already was.

Miley had cried that night, she could not believe her misfortune. She tried to refuse to the marriage, but her parents were forcing her to get married. It was almost as if they were desperate for her to get married. Her mum was more pushy than she had been with Troy. Miley felt that it was completely unfair. Troy had a choice of getting married or not, but she did not. She was only eighteen for a goodness sake. She was too young for marriage, she had to think about college and being able to find a job to support Chris. She could not leave him with Gabriella forever. He deserved to live with his biological mother.

Having no other option Miley agreed to get married. It was to a guy named Tom Drawings. He was 19 and was in college taking a Medical Course. Tom wanted to become a doctor. When Miley met him a week after the arranged marriage was announced, she had to admit, he was a hot guy. He had green eyes and black hair, he was fairly tanned.

Her marriage was in a month, just like the amount of time that was given to Troy and Gabriella to get to know one another.

Miley was completely unaware of the troubles Troy and Gabriella were having in their relationship. Everyone were completely oblivious to the troubles because in front of family and friends Troy and Gabriella acted like a happy couple. Only Sharpay knew what they were going through. Only Sharpay was aware of the heartache they were holding in. How hard Gabriella was trying not to burst into tears when Lucille exclaimed at how wonderful Troy's and her relationship was. And how happy she was to see them get along great. Gabriella preferred to keep all her feelings inside of her. She never really like to vent her feelings to someone. She was the type of person who like to keep their feeling inside of them and suffer alone. But having Sharpay as a best friend that was impossible.

--

Gabriella wiped a small tear from her cheek as she thought about how her relationship was turning out with Troy. It was like they barely acknowledge each other anymore. It was heartbreaking. But today Gabriella was determined to not cry. She was going to be happy and enjoy herself. No one deserved to be depressed on their birthday. She promised herself that she would not cry.

She made her way downstairs but was surprised to find Troy sitting on the couch. Usually in the mornings he left to work extra early so that he did not have to face her. He wanted to avoid her at any cost. He could not believe that she got pregnant at a young age and then had the nerve to keep it from him. It upset him. But only if he knew the truth, if only he knew that Gabriella was the innocent one, and his own sister was the one who got herself into a mess.

Troy looked up and saw Gabriella standing in the doorway looking at him. Her face showed pure shock to see him there, but her eyes showed love and hurt. He let his eyes travel over her body. It had been a while since he had spoken to her let alone looked at her. She looked beautiful, as always. Her hair was in a complete mess and she was wearing her track pants and a tank top, with no makeup on, and she still manages to look beautiful without trying.

He just wanted to run over to her and hug her, kiss all over her face and tell her that she was beautiful, and wish her a happy birthday. It was killing him. But instead of doing what his heart was telling him to do, he just grabbed his gym bad and walked past her and out of the door. His heart broke when he saw tears brimming on her eye lashes as he brushed past her. But he felt that she deserved it. Even though he was sounding like a five year old, he believed that she deserved to feel the pain he was feeling.

Gabriella took in a sharp intake of breath. She closed her eyes and tried to blink back tears. She made a promise to herself to not to cry and she was not going to. She forced on a smile and walked into the playroom where she was Chris playing happily with his toys.

'Hey little fella,' she greeted him. Chris gurgled and laughed. He was so cute. Hearing his laugh, made Gabriella smile, a real smile. He made her happy. He was her comfort. Some nights when Troy was a bit harsh with her, she always found comfort in hugging Chris. He just seemed to lighten her up and make her happy. Chris gave her a slobbery kiss on the cheek. Gabriella giggled lightly.

'Let's have some breakfast,'' she told him as she carried him into the kitchen. She started to heat up some of the ready made baby food and a bottle of milk. She also started to make herself some pancakes just the way her mum used to make it. Singing lightly to herself, entertaining herself and Chris. Chris gurgled to the tune she was singing. Gabriella smiled and kissed his cheek. She started to feed him his food. Just then a loud tune interrupted her. She grabbed her mobile.

'Hello?' she asked into the phone.

'Hey! Happy Birthday!' came Sharpay's bubbly voice.

'Thanks, Shar!' Gabriella exclaimed. In a way she was excited that someone remembered her birthday and wished her happy birthday.

'So I thought that you could come over to my house tonight and we can hang out?' Sharpay asked.

'Sure, what time?' Gabriella asked.

'Um.. hang on...' Gabriella waited. She could hear Sharpay covering the mouthpiece and talking to someone else. Gabriella kinked up an eyebrow. She could tell that her best friend was up to something. She continued to feed Chris.

'...8pm,' she said.

'K,' Gabriella replied. The girls continued to talk as Gabriella finished feeding Chris and put him in the play pen and finished making her breakfast. She topped her pancakes with cinnamon and strawberries. After hanging up with Sharpay, she ate her breakfast quietly and all alone. Usually she had her family sitting with her, they laughed at the really bad jokes her brother and father came up with and her mother whacking her father on the head for being stupid on the table. Gabriella smiled at the old memories, as she finished her breakfast.

--

Troy received a phone call from Chad informing them that they were throwing a suprise birthday party for Gabriella. Troy's mind kept on going back to how upset Gabriella looked when he walked past her. The image just kept playing again and again in his head. But he could hear the words she told him.

_'I am Chris's mother.'_

He shook his head. Trying to get the thought of her out of his head. It was driving him insane. In the pit of his stomach he felt that he was doing the wrong thing. His heart told him to make up with her. That this was a mistake. Make everything return to how it used to be, but his mind was taking over. His mind was telling him not to forgive her. It was telling him that she deserved the cold shoulder he was giving him. And each time his mind beat his heart. He let his mind take control.

He had the same argument in his head everyday, and slowly it was diving him crazy. He was shouting at himself, in his head. His heart and mind having a WW3. Troy clutched his head. Frustrated he swung at his desk and all the paper and files which were previously on his desk, flew all over the floor. Papers scattering out in all directions. Just then the door opened.

'I see that this is no time to disturb you,' Eloise said. Troy lifted his head up. Eloise pretended to be shocked as she saw the tears flowing down his face.

'Troy what's wrong?' she asked. Troy just shook his head no, as if silently telling her to not to ask.

'Oh Troy are you thinking of her again?' Eloise asked him. Troy kept his head down.

'Tell you what Troy, how about we go out tonight to a club? Get your head cleared?' Eloise asked. She was well aware that it was Gabriella's birthday, but it did not matter to her. She wanted to separate them. Troy thought about it for a moment, and suddenly Gabriella's birthday suprise just slipped out of his mind. Instead he was thinking of getting his ming clear and having fun at clubs like he used to before he got married. Troy could not believe how much Eloise had changed since he last saw her, that was when he broke up with her. She suddenly had turned into this down to earth person. It did take him by suprise.

'Sure, that sounds great!' Troy replied. He started to gather the papers on the floor.

'Let me help,' she said. Just as they were picking up the paper, Eloise made it look like their hands accidentally touched. She instantly pulled her hand away and forced a blush up her cheeks. Troy, however, looked kind of uncomfortable, he just gave a small smile towards her direction. Something he would regret later because Eloise thought that he meant to give her the smile.

--

At 8pm as told Gabriella was at Sharpay's house. She rung the doorbell and waited. She was wearing a red halter top with silver and gold sequins and some black skinny jeans with black heels. In her hands were Chris and a baby bag swung over shoulder. When the door did not open, she took out her spare key in her handbag and opened the door, doing her best to balance Chris on her hip at the same time. She walked into the house and saw that everything was pitch black.

'Hello?' she called confused. 'Shar?' then suddenly the lights turned on and everyone shouted,

'SUPRISE!!' Gabriella nearly jumped out of her skin. She jumped five feet back. And was surprised to see her family, friends, and co-workers. Chris squealed in delight as he spotted Miley. A grin broke out on Gabriella's face. _So that was what Sharpay was planning._

Sharpay ran over to hug her best friend.

'Happy Birthday,' she squealed. Gabriella hugged back. Miley came up to her next and hugged her, and then took Chris away. One by one everyone came up to Gabriella and hugged her wishing her happy birthday.

'So Gabs, where's Troy, I thought that he was coming with you?' Chad asked. Gabriella's face fell immediately. Sharpay saw the sudden change on her friend's face.

'Uh.. no. he never came back home after practice,' Gabriella said, feeling kind of sad.

'Huh, funny... I told him this morning,' Chad said. Sharpay glared at Chad as Gabriella looked really upset.

'Maybe, he might have a suprise for you Gabi...it just might be taking longer than expected...' Taylor said. Gabriella nodded. But on the inside she knew that it was not going to happen.

Just then Zeke walked out of the kitchen with a huge cake that was shaped like shoes. Gabriella laughed, she and Sharpay were crazy about shoes. There were twenty two candles on the cake and in white frosting it read Happy Birthday Gabriella! Smiling she walked towards the cake. Everyone started to sing the birthday song as Gabriella stood in front of the cake smiling. Just as she was about to blow the candles, Chad shouted,

'Make A Wish!' Gabriella grinned, at the moment there was only one thing that Gabriella could think of,

_'I wish that everything turns out alright between me and Troy,' _ she thought as she blew out the candles. Everyone clapped.

--

At the club Troy was having a blast, he was completely oblivious to the fact that his friends and family were celebrating his wife's birthday as he was here partying with his friend. The thought of Gabriella had slipped his mind.

It may be the alcohol taking effect on him, making him feel happy and confident which he had not been feeling over the past few months. He and Eloise were grinding close to each other on the dance floor. Unlike Troy, Eloise was watching how much she was drinking, after all she wanted to feel and be aware of what events will take place that night.

She linked her hands around his neck and grinded close to his crotch. Troy felt himself get hard. At the moment he had no thoughts of Gabriella. He as just having fun. He kissed Eloise's neck and began to suck on it. Eloise moaned in pleasure. She was smirking, everything was going as planned.

A few drinks later, Troy and Eloise found themselves getting more intimate with each other. The grinding became teasing, each of them were growing anticipated by the minute.

'Troy, how about we take this to a hotel room? I booked us one nearby.' Eloise suggested. Troy nodded. Eloise took his hand as they walked out of the club.

As soon as they reached their hotel room, Troy slammed the door shut with his foot and pinned Eloise up against the wall.

--

At the party Gabriella was not having any fun, she kept on wondering where Troy was. The gang saw her upset and they all tried to phone Troy but each time it went to his voice mail. Sharpay sighed as she tried one last time, no answer. She walked over to her best friend who was trying her hardest to stay strong. Sharpay placed a hand on her shoulder. Gabriella turned around.

'Com one Gabi, this is your party, losen up,' Sharpay said. Gabriella shook her head no, as she ran up the stairs and went into her bedroom. She slammed the door shut and locked it. Sliding down the wall, she let her guard down as she cried herself to sleep, on her birthday. And for the first time in her life Gabriella broke a promise. The promise she made herself. The fact that she would not cry on her birthday.

Downstairs the gang were just as upset as she was. They could see how hurt he was that Troy, her husband, could not be bothered to make it to her party.

'That guy is dead meat tomorrow,' Chad exclaimed. The gang all nodded.

--

The next morning Troy woke up in a bed that was not his and a room, which was not familiar. And to top it off his head was throbbing. He looked around the room and saw a sleeping Eloise next to him. Not just a sleeping Eloise, but a naked sleeping Eloise. He looked down at himself to see that he too was naked, as he looked around the room he saw their clothes dispersed everywhere. He pinched himself to make sure that he was not having a nightmare.

'Oh man, what have I done?' Troy whispered. Closing his eyes, hoping that this was not true. But when he opened them again, nothing had changed. He picked up his phone to check the time, but instead he saw 46 missed calls and 20 text messaged. All from his friends. He opened a message and looked at it.

'Dude where are you?' it asked. He opened the next one as he could not remember where he was supposed to be.

'I thought that you would come with Gabriella at 8 pm to that party,' and the next.

'Dude how can you forget about the party?'

'Shit!' was all that Troy could say.

**So did you guys like it? I'm sorry, I feel mean that I did not update soon because I got lots of reviews last time. I feel really bad now. But I hope that this chapter was good for the wait. Most of you saw this coming. Most of you guessed that Troy would sleep with Eloise, but don't worry my plot is different, I won't make Eloise pregnant... **

**Please Review**

**xyou'rethemusicinmex**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

'Shit!' was all that Troy could say. He felt Eloise stirring beside him. He turned to look at her. Eloise put on her sweet and innocent act. She held her head as if she was in pain, but was only pretending as she barely had any alcohol yesterday. It also was not the fact that Troy had too much to drink last night. Troy knew how to handle himself if her got pretty much wasted. Last night his drinks were drugged by Eloise. But Troy would never find out, unless she told him, which was never going to happen. She turned around to look at Troy, but made it look like she was wondering where she was. When she saw Troy she let out a scream.

She looked down at herself and let out another scream.

'You..you.. a...a...and I-I-I...' she stuttered, acting completely. Troy nodded.

'Look, I'm really sorry, this was never meant to happen. We must have been pretty drunk.' Troy said. Eloise nodded and faked crocodile tears.

'I really hope that this does not muck up our friendship...' Troy said.

'No, no...let's...let's just forget about this...' she agreed.

'Yeah.. just pretend that this never happened...' Troy said. Eloise nodded. To be truthful she was really hurt, she thought that this night might change things between her and Troy for the better, but nothing ... na-da. Troy was still into Gabriella.

'Look I really gotta get home, Gabriella might be worried about my where-abouts, and I was meant to attend her birthday party yesterday,' Troy reasoned. Anything to get him out of this hotel room. Anger fumed inside Eloise. He was still thinking about her.

'Troy why are you thinking about her? She's the one putting you through a heartache. She's hurting you. I can tell, as a friend, I care for you,' Eloise said, hoping that she was convincing him to get angry with Gabriella again. But Troy shook his head.

'No Eloise, Gabriella means the world to me. Sure she made a mistake, but all humans make a mistake right? Her's might be big, but I'm sure that there is a reason behind her actions. After last night, it has made me realise that I'm nothing without Gabriella. No offence or anything, but after last night, I think that Gabriella is the only girl for me. I-I ...' Troy sighed.'I love her.' he finished. Her face fell. Eloise felt herself tearing up. NO! She thought. Troy was meant to love her, not Gabriella. After everything Gabriella had done to him, he was still forgiving her.

'Look I have to go, but here's some money for you to catch a ride home,' Troy said as he handed her $50. Eloise took the money but her mind was screaming NO!, she did not want his money, well she did, but not now, at the moment... she wanted him. Troy dressed himself up and left the room, without looking back. He did not want to say it in front of her but he completely regretted last night. He wished that he could take it all back, and that he went to Gabriella's birthday party. He knew that he was going to be in a hell hole when he went home.

--

AS he opened the door to his house, he looked around cautiously. Scared that his friends were going to jump out of nowhere and were going to beat the shit out of him. He had gone through all his messages and he caught a cab home and the last one was from Sharpay telling him that he was dead meat. He had also listened to his voice mail, as he heard his friends desperately calling him to come to the party as Gabriella was not having fun, and was constantly looking at the door in hope of him turning up.

He cautiously walked up the stairs, giving up he called for Gabriella, but there was no answer, he figured that she was still at Sharpay's house. He decided that he should go to Sharpay's house and apologise to Gabriella it was better that it was sooner than later. The more he delayed it the more he will regret it. But he decided to take a shower and change clothes before he went, otherwise he will smell of sex and alcohol.

An hour later, Troy found himself standing on the doorstep of Sharpay's house. He was nervous as hell. His hands were shaking. He rung the doorbell. He waited, but soon enough he could hear footsteps walking down the stairs. The door opened, to reveal a very pissed off Sharpay and Chad.

'Oh look Chad, hotshot decides to finally make it...14 HOURS LATER!' Sharpay screamed. Troy flinched at her voice. He looked at his best friend for help but found that, Chad's normally soft brown eyes were blazing red. It was taking all of Chad's strength not to really swing at his best friend. He had hurt Gabriella who was like his sister, and Troy was not getting away from this easily.

'What do you want Bolton?' Chad asked venomously.

'I just wanted to talk to Gabriella,' Troy said.

'What about Bolton? If you are here to harass her about...' then Sharpay stopped in mid-sentence. 'Chad go inside..' She said. Chad did not respond as fast as she'd like him to...'NOW' she bellowed. Chad scampered away. Sharpay stepped out and closed the door behind her.

'Look Trot, I know about your's and Gabriella's relationship. I know that it has not been the best so far, and I understand that you are upset that she did not tell you any sooner... but there was a reason for that. And that reason is not something that I will reveal to you. Gabriella will tell you when she's ready.' Sharpay said. Troy nodded, not really understanding what she was saying, but this was better than getting bellowed at by Sharpay. 'Unless your sister is too much of a chicken...' Sharpay muttered under her breath. All Troy heard was 'your sister' and 'chicken'.

'Come again...?' Troy asked, not really understanding why Miley and a chicken came in a sentence together.

'Troy, I just think that now is not the best time to see Gabriella, she looked really broken yesterday. And heartbroken would be and understatement. Just let her be for a while...' Sharpay trailed off. Troy nodded, his own eyes reflecting hurt. He walked away and towards his car.

'Oh Troy, if only you knew...' Sharpay said softly as she watched the red sports car drive out of the gates and down the road. Sharpay walked inside the house again.

'What the hell was that woman? You just let him go? I was watching from the window, and it did not look like you were shouting at him! Why did you let him off the hook? What he did was unacceptable! Did you now see how hurt Gabriella was yesterday? It was her birthday for a Christ's sake!' Chad shouted at her.

'DANFORTH, SHUT THE HELL UP! You don't even know half the stuff that is going on.' Sharpay finished off quietly.

'What do you mean Shar?' Chad asked confused as hell.

'I'm sorry Chad, I'm not allowed to say, I promised.' Sharpay said. 'Come on, let's see if Gabi's awake, she deserves a proper breakfast, knowing that she ate by herself yesterday.' Sharpay said as she walked up the stairs.

'Wait, you mean, Troy didn't even have breakfast with her?' Chad asked. Sharpay shook her head no. 'Why did you let him off the hook Shar? I mean if I was Gabriella and it was my birthday, and I had to eat breakfast by myself, spend the whole day of my birthday by myself, and then find out that my husband could not be bothered to attend my suprise birthday party... I'd be pretty upset. No, upset would be an understatement! Why'd you let him off the hook?' Chad asked, he was really angry now.

'Chad think about this logically, would Gabriella want to see Troy after she cried herself to sleep about him last night?' Sharpay asked. 'Do you think that she'll be able to face him?' Chad sighed and shook his head no. Sharpay had done the right thing in sending him home.

'But I'm not forgiving him yet,' Chad said. Sharpay nodded her head understandingly. She could tell that Chad was not impressed that his best buddy did not turn up for Gabriella's birthday.

'Hey I got an idea of cheering Gabriella up, how about we celebrate today like her birthday, even if her birthday is not today, we can do all the things she loves doing. Have a day out. We can prove to her that she does not need Troy to have fun and have a good time. Besides she did not have such a great time yesterday...' Chas suggested.

'Chad, never thought I would say this in a lifetime but... you are a genius!' Sharpay exclaimed. 'Come on,' she said as she dragged him into Gabriella's room.

'Thanks,' Chad said, but as he registered fully of what she said all he could say was 'HEY!' before he was pulled into Gabriella's room. Their hearts broke into a million pieces as they saw their sister-like-best-friend on the floor sleeping with tear stains visible on her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. She must have cried a lot last night. She was still wearing her clothes from yesterday.

'Oh Gabi,' Sharpay said softly as she touched Gabriella's face gently. She saw Chad taking out his camera phone and snapping a picture of Gabriella.

'What are you doing?' Sharpay hissed in a hushed tone.

'I'm gonna send it to Troy. Make him feel even worse than he already was feeling.' Chad said. He put the picture into the message and sent it to Troy with the text message reading ... _I hope you are happy..._

Troy received the text, he opened it. He was slightly shocked at the state of Gabriella. He read the text message 'I hope you are happy.' Troy sighed. No, he was not happy he was the feeling the complete opposite. He let out a deep breath. Today, he was going to talk to Gabriella.

GABRIELLA on the other hand was having fun. Her friends took her out on a day filled with all the things she loved doing. Miley was taking care of Chris so she had no worries, she was having fun like she had before she got married. They went ice skating, went for a pizza, ice cream for desert and show shopping. She was really having the time of her life. All the worried about Troy were not on her mind anymore. She was just letting go.

That night when she came home, it was almost midnight. Miley pleaded her to let Chris stay with her over the night and it was only Troy and Gabriella in the house. Gabriella was angry that Troy did not bother to show up for her party. But she was also upset. She was worried that Troy might be just letting go on their relationship completely, without trying to make things work again.

She kissed Chad on the cheek for dropping her off and trudged inside the house. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Troy sitting on the couch in the living room. She decided to ignore him and walk upstairs without acknowledging him, but his voice stopped her.

'Where have you been?' he asked her. He was quite worried that she had not turned up at home for the whole day. It was unlike her. She was always home. Now it was fifteen minutes to midnight.

'Out.' Gabriella replied nonchalantly. She really was not in the mood to get into a fight with him. She did not want her happy mood to be brought down.

'With who?' Troy asked again. Even thought he knew very well that she was out with their friends.

'With my friends,' Gabriella replied shortly. She did not look at him, she could not make eye contact with him otherwise she would break down.

'What were you doing?' Troy asked curiously. He felt kind of left out, since he was not included. But he knew that he deserved it because after last night, he did not know if he was worthy enough for her forgiveness.

'What's with the twenty questions? Who are you my father?' Gabriella asked annoyed now. She finally looked up and into his eyes but were surprised to find that they were the mellow aquamarine blue colour and not the cold ice blue eyes which she had gotten used to over the past few months.

'No, I am not your father, but I am your husband. Legally, I have every rights to know where you've been and what you've been doing, for all I know you could have been out sleeping with other guys,' Troy lost it. He was meant to forgive her not blow up on her like this. He gasped as he registered what he had just said into his head. Gabriella also gasped, did he really think that? Did he honestly believe that she was going around sleeping with random guys? Tears gathered in her eyes. Troy got up and started walking towards her but Gabriella backed away.

'No, Gabriella, I didn't mean it like that...' Troy trailed off as he saw the hurt in her eyes.

'What else could it have meant?' she asked him with venom in her voice; but Troy also noticed that her voice was breaking. She started to walk backwards up the stairs as Troy continued to make his way towards her. The two did not break eye contact. Just then Gabriella let out a small scream. She tripped on a step. Troy caught her quickly by the waist. This was the first time both of them had made body contact after quite a long time. There was still that spark between them. The two found themselves looking into each other's eyes.

Subconsciously they started to lean in, noses touching, lips millimeteres away from one another. They could feel each other's breath on their mouths. Closing their eyes the moved even closer, if that was possible. Troy was about to make the first move, before... Gabriella registered what was happening. She pushed Troy off her. She shook her head no, and she ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut behind her.

Troy sighed as he closed his eyes and slid down the wall and sat on a step. By having the intentions of making things better, he made them worse. He was out of line when he accused her of sleeping with other guys. He was being a hypocrite. He was the one who cheated on her. He was the one who went and slept with Eloise. Troy was silently beating himself up. How could he have been so stupid?

Gabriella was sitting on her bed thinking about what just happened. How Troy accused her for cheating? Has this whole adopting Chris to save Miley's butt gone a tad bit too far? Is losing her relationship with Troy worth keeping the secret? Silent tears slipped down her face and she fell into a restless sleep.

IN the morning, Troy like the day before, did not go to work early. Instead he woke up early to make Gabriella breakfast in bed. He made her waffles drizzled with honey with strawberry and cinnamon and orange juice for a drink. A red rose on the tray with a note that read : _I'm Sorry. Forgiven? xxx _Troy made sure that everything was perfect before taking the tray upstairs. He knocked on her door. There was no reply. Troy thought that it was weird since Gabriella was a morning person. She was usually up at this time.

'Gabriella?' he called. Placing the tray on the floor, he opened the door, to see his wife sprawled across the bed, looking awfully uncomfortable, but peaceful. He picked up the tray again and placed it on the bedside table.

'Gabriella?' he called quietly. Gabriella did not stir. He shook her gently. Her eyes fluttered open. When she saw Troy sitting on the bed her eyes widened. She sat up.

'I brought you breakfast,' he said whilst smiling sheepishly. Gabriella looked utterly confused. Wasn't it just yesterday that he accused her of having sex with other guys? And the day before yesterday, when he did not bother to come to her birthday party; and the day before that, where he would not even talking to her? Gabriella pinched herself to make sure that this was not a dream. She let out an 'OW' and she rubbed the sore spot on her arm. Troy smiled at her behaviour.

'Here,' he said placing the tray on her lap. Gabriella stared at the delicious looking food in front of her. She may have sounded childish but the thought that came into her head was _How do I know that this is not full of deadly poison? _She did not know whether she should dig in or not. She just sat there staring at it.

'What's all this?' she asked him in a soft voice. The voice the Troy missed the most.

'Look Gabriella, what I said last night was completely out of order. Please forgive me?' he asked her, slightly desperate and begging. Gabriella looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity in them.

'Troy as much as I'd like to, I just... feel that ... I...it... what I'm trying to say is...' she sighed. 'I need time to get over what happened over the past few months. And for the mean time, I think that it is best if we take our relationship slow.' Gabriella said. Troy looked hurt, but he understood that she needed time.

'Ok, yeah, I can manage that,' he said. He leant in to kiss her, but she moved her head so that he was only able to kiss her on the cheek. Hurt was visible in his eyes, and Gabriella felt bad; but she knew that it was going to take time for them to return back to how they used to be. Troy knew that Gabriella was hurt and he did not know how to tell her where he was on her night of her birthday. He knew that for now, whilst their relationship is on the amend, he could not tell her. There would be no chance that she would forgive him.

**Ok people, Chapter 20. :D I hope you liked it, a bit of drama, OK a LOT of drama but things might just turn out ok for Troyella. Tune in into the next chapter to see which direction their relationship heads after this... :P Thank you so much for the reviews and special thanks to**** Cowgirl1488 for the idea of Eloise drugging Troy. It helped. :D**

**Please Review**

**xyou'rethemusicinmex**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

It had been some time since Troy apologised to Gabriella, and things were getting better. Everyday after practice and after going to the office he would brings her something, whether it was chocolate, flowers or even jewellery. Gabriella felt quite bad that he was spending all his money on her. She had repeatedly asked him to stop, and that he was forgiven, but he did not listen. Troy was also getting along well with Chris, he was putting effort into making things right again. Miley was now married and was currently on her honeymoon. This were going great. Better then expected.

Chad, on the other hand was tougher for Troy to get forgiveness from. Chad was disappointed in his best friend for not treating Gabriella right. Chad also knew that something happened that night, he could tell that Troy was hiding something. He had tried numerous times to get Troy to spill but nothing seemed to work. Although, Chad could tell that his best friend since kindergarten was guilty of something; whether Gabriella may realise it or not. He was going to get to the bottom of it. He, Chad Danforth, will find out what Troy is hiding from the rest of the world.

* * *

Troy walked into the house, he smiled when he saw Gabriella sittting on the sofa, furiously typing on her laptop. She did not seem to recognise his presence, he quietly walked behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. She jumped, but relaxed after she knew whose hand they belonged to.

'Guess who?' Troy whispered huskily into her ear. She shivered as she felt his hot breath on her ear and neck.

'Umm, Zeke?' She asked innocently. Troy dropped his hands from her eyes, and shot her a look. She smiled innocently at him.

'Hey,' he said as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Gabriella smiled.

'How was practice?' she asked him.

'Oh you know, the usual...tiring' Troy replied as he plopped down on the sofa, completely exhausted. Gabriella snuggled up next to him.

'How was your day?' he asked her softly, whilst stroking her hair.

'Oh well, I went to the studio, went out to lunch with the girls and that's really it...' she said. 'and now, I'm writing an article for the magazine at the moment.' Troy looked at the laptop which she was pointing to. He skim read it. On it was very descriptive words about fashion, most of which Troy did not understand. He nodded unsurely.

'You don't understand do you?' she asked. Troy gave her a sheepish smile. She giggled. Troy rolled his eyes at her smiling. She leaned back into his chest and resumed typing. Just then Chris waddled into the room. He held his hands out for Troy to pick him up. Chris and Troy had become very close. Troy grinned as he picked Chris up and placed him on his lap.

'Hey buddy,' Troy said. Chris gurgled, as if it was a way of greeting him back, but then he said something that shocked both Gabriella and Troy.

'Dada,' the little boy said. Troy's eyes widened as well as Gabriella's. Troy turned to look at Gabriella, her eyes portrayed the same amount of shock as him. Gabriella did not know what to say. Troy was not Chris's father, and she was not his mother, but the little boy had called him 'dada'.

'Dada,' the little boy repeated again. A grin broke out on Troy's face. He hugged Chris and kissed his forehead.

'Yes, you got that right, little buddy,' Troy said beaming. Meanwhile, Gabriella did not know what to say. Troy was only happy because he thought that Chris was her child and pleased that Chris saw him as his father. What would happen when Troy found out that Chris was not hers?

Troy looked at her, she forced a smile, but even though it was fake, it truly looked like Gabriella was happy to Troy. Troy continued playing with Chris, as Gabriella struggled to concentrate on her article. Her mind kept drifting back to Miley's promise. And the word 'dada'.

* * *

'Hey guys,' Troy greeted the parents as they entered the Montez household. Jack, Lucille, Maria and Paul greeted their kids and Lucille took Chris from Gabriella's arms. She started playing with him and cooing at him. Maria joined in soon afterwards. This left the married couple with their fathers.

'So Troy, how is basketball coming along?' Paul asked.

'Umm, great. Yeah, practice can be brutal sometimes but we survive,' he said as he grinned. Gabriella smiled at Troy, as he returned the smile. Paul smiled at the couple. He felt like they as parents did the right thing in bringing their kids together. They were so great together. Their chemistry was so strong.

'Yeah, but team that works together, wins together right?' Paul asked.

'Of course, of course,' Troy said. He understood that basketball was a team game and not a one man show.

'So Gabriella, when are you and Troy going to try for a baby. I mean sure you have Chris, but haven't you thought about having your own kids?' Jack asked. Silence filled the room. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other nervously. Part of the deal that Troy made with Gabriella was to take things slow this time round. Having a baby together was no going slow.

'Umm, well...' Gabriella looked at Troy for help.

'As a couple we are taking things slow dad.' Troy said. Gabriella shot him a thanking look. 'You know.. get to know each other better before taking our relationship a step further.' Troy said.

'Nonsense!' Jack exclaimed. 'You two have had a long time to work things out as a couple. I mean what is it, four months together already.' he said. 'Surely you have had enough time together by now,' Jack finished. Paul remained silent. He really did not know what to say. Part of him wanted his own grandchildren. He loved Chris, but he felt that Gabriella and Troy should have a child of their own; but on the other hand the thought of his daughter in bed with her husband... well it was not something a father would like to think about of his daughter; whom he loved so much.

'Back me up on this Paul,' Jack said. Paul sighed.

'Jack's right kids, I mean I saw those Hawaiian pictured. You honestly can't tell me that nothing happened while you were over there.' Both Troy and Gabriella flushed to a deep red.

'Dad, it doesn't matter what happened over there at that time. What matters is now; and at the moment Gabriella and I are not ready,' Troy said, his face still red. At that precise moment, the mothers walked in. They saw their children red in the face.

'Jack, Paul, you aren't embarrassing these two are you?' Lucille asked as she eyed her husband.

'No, not at all!' Jack said, smiling cheekily at his wife. Lucille rolled her eyes.

'Now you two, you can always tell us if these dorks you call fathers bug you,' Maria said. Troy and Gabriella laughed.

'Yes you tell... HEY!' Jack exclaimed as he realised what Maria just called him. Paul shook his head at Jack. Troy and Gabriella doubled up in their laughter.

Dinner went smoothly. Jack and Paul left the couple alone. All they wanted was for their children to be happy, and if they were not ready to produce grandchildren... then they can live with that. Besides, knowing that kids these days found it hard to contain their hormones, it wouldn't be too long before Troy and Gabriella were at the doorstep announcing their pregnancy.

After dinner, completely exhausted the couple retreated back home. As soon as Gabriella laid Chris down in the nursery, Troy pulled her into their room, as he sat on the bed with her in his lap.

'I'm sorry about my dad,' Troy apologised.

'It's ok, besides, it made me think...' Gabriella said.

'About what?' he whispered into her ear huskily. Gabriella shivered.

'About how much I want to have a child with you,' she replied seductively. Troy just sat there dumbstruck for a moment.

'But, didn't you want to take things slow?' he asked her.

'A girl can change her mind,' she shrugged as she pushed him back on the bed. She crawled on top of him, as she covered his lips with hers. Troy was shocked at first, he wasn't expecting her to act this way, but then relaxed into the kiss.

The events of the night unfolded into complete bliss for both Gabriella and Troy. Things were starting to look up. Better Than Expected.

**Ok guys, I'm sorry that this chapter was short, after the long time I've not updated; but I've sorta had a writer's block. You know... I knew what to write, but I didn't know what to write... if you get what I mean. So, whilst on my writer's block, I've been going back and forth with my other stories, but I also seemed to just have a brain freeze. I just can't write it down right! I ended up writing bits of future chapters, which turned out to be better than this. I just write down the idea that comes into my head and then put them into the story, following the story line.**

**Also I apologise, if there are spelling/grammar ... well any mistakes in this chapter, I was just in a hurry to post this chapter, because I haven't updated in a long time. **

**So... I reall am sorry if this chapter disappointed you... I will try better next time. **

**Please Review, I won't mind if you give me some pointers on how to improve this story. **

**Thank you for your patience. **

**xyou'rethemusicinmex**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Exhausted, happy and a very content Miley made her way up the staircase that led to her brother's house. Her honeymoon was perfect and her new husband was everything she could ever ask for. He was perfect, she was so lucky that he understood about Chris and he did not judge her situation. Things were finally starting to look up for her.

Excitedly she pressed the doorbell, impatient to see her little one again after a while.

"Hey," Gabriella greeted grinning. Miley smiled at her sister-in-law and gave her a hug.

"Hi," she said. Gabriella let her enter the house. "Where's Chris?" Miley asked.

"In here,he's sleeping though" Gabriella said, leading her into the nursery.

"We'll wake him up later then," Miley said as she walked out of the nursery and into the living room downstairs.

"So how was you honeymoon?" Gabriella asked the younger girl.

"It was great, Gabi I am so glad that I found someone like Tim. He is great, he's like a guardian angel sent down from heaven. I know that he will take good care of Chris and I." Miley blurted, feeling no need to be shy around Gabriella.

"That's great Miles. You deserve someone like him." Gabriella told her sister-in-law.

"And what about you, how've you been holding up?" Miley asked Gabriella. Gabriella grinned.

"The trimester is over, I was thinking about telling Troy this Saturday as he's taking me out to dinner." Miley squealed.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Gabriella giggled lightly. Miley thought back to a couple of weeks before her wedding when she and Gabriella found out Gabriella's pregnancy.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Gabi." Miley greeted her sister. _

"_Hi." Gabriella replied groggily. She was not looking too well. _

"_What's wrong?" Miley asked Gabriella, worried at the state she was in. Troy had gone off for two weeks with some basketball league games that were leading up to the championships and Gabriella had been at home._

"_UGH, I feel horrible. I've been sick three times already and I have not even had anything for breakfast yet." Gabriella complained. Throwing up was one of the things that Gabriella tried to avoid in her life, because she always felt like shit afterwards. _

"_How long has this been happening Gabriella?" Miley asked. _

"_Since Troy left." Gabriella replied. _

"_Have you been to the doctors?" Miley asked. Gabriella shook her head no._

"_You silly girl, why not?" Gabriella shrugged. To be truthful she never really liked the hospital. It just wasn't her thing._

"_I think you should."_

_--_

_A couple of days later, Miley was literally dragging Gabriella to the doctors. _

"_Miley please, I'm alright. Really. I'll be fine." Gabriella told her. Miley gave her a skeptical look before continuing to drag her inside. _

"_Come on. And to think that I was the younger one." Miley said. Gabriella scoffed grumpily. _

_Impatiently Gabriella sat in the chair waiting for her name to be called. _

"_Can we just go? This is taking too long." Gabriella complained._

"_Gabriella, no. We are staying and we are going to find out what's wrong with you. It's not right for a healthy woman like you to be ill like this." She scolded her sister in law. As if on cue, a nurse called out Gabriella's name. Miley sighed in relief because she was sure that she could not take any more on Gabriella's winging._

"_Hi Gabriella, I am Matthew Thomas and I am your doctor today." The man introduced himself with a charming smile. Gabriella scowled, all she wanted to do was to get out of here. Miley gave the doctor a nervous smile. When it seemed like Gabriella was not going to say anything Miley stepped in for her. _

"_She hasn't been feeling too good. She has been sick every morning and been feeling slightly dizzy lately." Miley informed the doctor. The doctor nodded._

"_Thank you Miss." he told her. "So Gabriella have you been 'sexually active' lately?" the doctor asked. Gabriella gasped._

"_What kind of a question is that?" she asked him. Miley nudged Gabriella. _

"_Just answer the question." Miley hissed under her breath, becoming slightly annoyed. _

"_Fine. Yes I have, probably a couple of weeks ago." She told him shortly, her cheeks tinting red._

"_Very well then." Matthew stood up and walked over to Gabriella with his stethoscope. He felt Gabriella's heartbeat. He smiled slightly. _

_  
"Congratulation Mrs Bolton. You are pregnant." the doctor announced. _

_The rest was a blur for Miley as it involved a lot of squealing and shouts of happiness._

**End Flashback**

"Gosh it seems like yesterday, when I had to drag you into that hospital, now look at you. You are already glowing. Mother's pride." Miley giggled. Gabriella blushed at how silly she was that day. If Miley hadn't taken her there, then she would have never figured out that she was pregnant until she started to get bigger.

Gabriella shrugged.

"Gabriella, we have to talk about something else too." Miley said solemnly. "When are we going to tell Troy the truth about Chris." Gabriella looked down and shrugged.

"Miley I don't know, but I know one thing. I don't want to be the one to tell him. Oh Miley, you should have seen the look on his face that day when Chris called him 'Dada' I was so close to fainting at the pure look of happiness that shone through his face. He really believes that Chris is my child and he is going to be heart broken when he finds out that he is not. And you may not know this, but before Troy and I have had many fights and hate towards me when I lied to everyone about the fact that Chris was mine." Miley was in a state of shock.

"Gabriella, why did you not tell me about the fights that occurred between you and Troy because of me?" Gabriella yet again shrugged.

"Don't you dare shrug your shoulders at me Gabriella Bolton." Miley scolded sounding like Gabriella's mother. Gabriella gave a short laugh.

"It's funny how in every conversation we have, you always end up as the more mature and sensible one, scolding and telling me off." Gabriella sided. Miley smirked, but it immediately turned into a frown.

"Don't try to change the subject Gabriella. Answer my question."

"I don't know Miley, I guess I just wanted you settled in and work yourself our, without having to worry about Chris. I just felt like I was doing you a huge favour, even though it was slightly tearing up my relationship with Troy."

"Gabriella, do you ever, EVER think about yourself before anyone else?" Miley asked, the girl who she now looked up to. Before Gabriella could answer the question, they felt the door creek , turning around the girls looked at the door; they gasped.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know everything." Came a hurt reply. Miley and Gabriella could not look into Troy's eyes. They were full of hurt and betrayal.

--

Sharpay, Zeke, Chad and Taylor were out at the mall spending some quality time with each other.

"Chad, can you stop stuffing your face with food. It's disgusting." Sharpay complained at her best friend. Chad was trying his hardest to stuff his face with a fist full of burgers and fries.

"So-wwy" Came out Chad's reply with his mouth full.

"Ugh." Sharpay muttered disgusted.

"Yeah I know; that bitch Gabriella Montez has no idea what's coming her way. I don't think that Troy has told her yet about the fact that we slept together on her birthday. She is so oblivious. It's bound to end their marriage for good. She shouldn't have tried to take Troy away from me. Its obvious that he belongs to me." Upon hearing this the four friends turned around on their table on the food court and saw Eloise sitting with her friends talking.

"So are you telling me that Troy Bolton slept with you on the night of his wife's birthday?" A brunette sitting next to Eloise asked.

"Yup. Of course even Troy Bolton can't keep himself away from me."

Chad gulped all the food in his mouth; anger blazing through his eyes. Sharpay who had been drinking water spat it out on Zeke, who was not very impressed; but at that moment it did not matter. Gabriella was getting lied to and she had no idea about it. Taylor was also looking at Eloise venomously.

"I'll show that bitch a thing or two." Taylor started as she stood up ready to pund Eloise's face.

"No, Tay stop. We don't know if she's lying or not. And don't cause a scene in the middle of a food court. I say we confront Troy first." Chad said.

"Wow, I think that that is the wisest thing you have said in all you years alive." Sharpay joked. Chad shot her a glare before standing up.

"Come on." Zeke said as the couples strode, may I say very fast, to the car.

--

**OK Guys that is the next chapter. I am sorry if I disappointed you and I am very sorry that I promised you that it would be out like two weeks ago but then never came out. The thing was I though that after all my school exams I will have loads more free time since it was almost the summer holidays but I was wrong. My teachers have been bundling me with loads of coursework. So day by day i managed to write at least a sentence for this chapter :S – and I am not even exaggerating. **

**School finally finished yesterday, but I went out with my mates and came back really late and I was in no meood for finishing it off. Today I woke up bright and early this morning to put the final touches. I am sorry if there are spelling mistakes or even grammar mistakes. I made a commitment to FanFiction and I will finish my stories no matter what. Over the next few days expect some major uploads. I am at the moment going to write the next chapter and then the next chapter of Rush, H2O and other stories. **

**What I have learnt over the past few weeks is that I should never plan a time line for when I will post new chapters and stuff, because in the end you never know what may come around the corner and you end up disappointing yourself as well as your readers; so I apologise greatly. **

**I hope you like this chapter, more will be coming up in the week. And I hope you all are having a great summer. **

**Don't forget to R&R.**

**Love you**

**xyou'rethemusicinmex**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Troy felt weak in the knees. He felt his whole world collapse around him. It seemed like all this time he was living in a pool of lies. He had been betrayed not only by his wife but by his sister as well.

"So are you telling me that all this time you have been lying to me? All this time you said that Chris was adopted her really wasn't? He's actually my nephew?" Troy asked the girls. Gabriella and Miley did not know what to say. "And you, - you got fucking pregnant?" Troy shouted at his sister. Miley looked down at the ground.

"Troy she was young, she didn't know any better." Gabriella filled in; hoping that Troy would get off Miley's back.

"Don't talk Montez, you have done enough." Gabriella was shocked that Troy was using her old surname and was talking to her in a harsh manner.

"Troy it is not her fault. It is mine. All this time she has been taking that way that you've been poorly treating her for me; and yet she never told me. It is my fault I made the mistake; I am the one who deserves a punishment." Miley pleaded. It was unfair that Gabriella was mucking up her life for Miley. Miley had to grow up and take the blame.

"But she is older than you. She knows better. She should have advised you to tell mum and dad and not to lie. That's what she should have done. She should have been more responsible." Troy shouted.

"It's not her responsibility, Chris is my child. I am supposed to be responsible for my actions and him. But I've been a bad mother. I haven't been there for Chris; instead I dumped him on Gabriella. All she has done was to be there for me and to look out for me. I'm the one who pleaded her to look after Chris." Miley argued.

As if things could not get any better, Jack, Lucille, Maria, Peter, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad and Taylor entered the house. The parents had no idea what was going on, they had just decided to pay their son and daughter a visit. They were shocked at the drama unfolding in front of them. Miley and Troy were shouting at each other, which was very rare; whilst Gabriella looked like she wanted to die.

"Troy why are you accusing Gabriella? It's my fault. Can you please get off her back. She has done nothing." Miley pleaded.

"It's all her fault!" Troy exclaimed childishly.

"What's all her fault Troy? Just tell me WHAT?" Miley screamed.

"_What is going on here?" _Jack asked his two children. The whole room fell silent as Troy, Miley and Gabriella came to realise that they had visitors.

"No-nothing." Miley stuttered. She definitely did not want her father finding out about Chris.

"Nothing my arse!" Troy retorted. Miley gave him a pleading look, but it was all ignored.

"Guess what you angelic, pure, innocent daughter has done dad… she had sex and she has a child." Troy informed his parents. Jack and Lucille gaped at their daughter. "And what's more-"

"Troy don't." Gabriella pleaded.

"Shut up." Troy told her venomously. Gabriella felt her throat tightening. Her eyes becoming watery. Maria and Peter were shocked at the way their son-in-law was treating their daughter.



"Like I said, what's more is that, the child is Chris. The one who were 'supposedly' adopted." The room was yet again silent. Sharpay noticed the glare Jack and Lucille were shooting Gabriella instead of Miley.

"It wasn't Gabriella's fault nor problem. She was taking care of Miley, being a good sister." Sharpay said in Gabriella's defence.

"Wait she known about this?" Miley asked Gabriella. Gabriella yet again did not know what to say. "I asked you to keep it a secret. You've betrayed my trust Gabriella." Miley told her.

"Wait-But-No- I can never keep a secret from Sharpay. We've told each other everything, and if we don't we force it out of each other. I had no choice, but Sharpay did not tell anyone." Gabriella pleaded.

"But you still told her!" Miley argued.

"OI!"Sharpay shouted at Miley. "It's not her fault, I forced it out of her."

"Why does the blame always land on Gabriella? What has she done to you except to keep your secret away from you? Do you know how much she's been through during the time she pretended that Chris was hers?"Taylor asked.

"And don't you dare talk about trust. No one can trust you nor your brother. You kept this away from your family, but your brother has been keeping a bigger secret from all of us." Sharpay said. Troy immediately shrunk back.

"Tell us Troy, where were you on the night of Gabriella's birthday party?" Chad asked.

"I-uh-I…" Troy stuttered. He glanced slightly at Gabriella who was on the verge of tears. He couldn't do this to her.

"Yes Troy, enlighten us. Where were you?" Zeke asked.

"I-I- I can't."Troy said looking down.

"Well let me." Sharpay insisted.

"Shar don't." Troy pleaded.

"Hmm, it seems like a couple of minutes ago, Gabriella pleaded you with the exact same words. And what was your reply?..." Sharpay asked rhetorically. "Oh yes, SHUT UP." Sharpay exclaimed venomously.

"On the night of Gabriella's birthday you went out to a bar with Eloise." Sharpay said. Gabriella gasped, placing a hand on her mouth. "We know it is not a lie Troy Bolton. We heard Eloise telling her friends the whole story, and then were asked some trustful sources who gave us the same answer.

"I believe the bar you went with her to was the Dancing Cat?" Sharpay asked. Troy knew that he had no way out of this so he nodded.

"And then I believe you took her to a hotel, The Ritz? Am I right _Troy_?" Chad questioned. Yet again Troy nodded. By now Gabriella was crying. He had lied to her all along and them on the day after her birthday, he accused her in so many ways that had hurt her very deep down. Every single things that he was admitting to at the moment was like someone driving a stake through her heart again and again. Old wounds were open again, leaving her to bleed in pain and hurt.

"And then, I guess all of us by now, know what happened next, you slept with her; whilst you were married to Gabriella!" Zeke exclaimed.



"Tell me Troy, when you recited your vows, wasn't one of them 'I will remain faithful to you?' " Taylor asked. The parents were very upset at the moment. Maria and Peter were in anguish as they watched their baby girl getting hurt. Jack and Lucille were ashamed at the way they had brought up their children.

"Troy how could you do that?"

"Miley how could you have a child without us knowing?"

"Troy.."

"Miley…"

Gabriella felt her head spinning everything was too much. She could not believe how unfaithful her husband had been. How she had been a fool trusting him and falling for him. It had all been a joke. Did he really love her? She had slept with him after he slept with Eloise. She was pregnant. Why did this keep happening to her? Was her and Troy never meant to be? It has not worked out at all for them, from the very beginning. She all of a sudden felt dizzy. She tried to clutch on the nearest thing to her, but it was too late. Everything went black as her body completely shut down. She entered a world of darkness.

**There you do, this is the next chapter. I am sorry if it was not what you were looking for. I was not particularly pleased with this chapter. But hey, it up and posted. Please tell me what you think, criticism is welcome but no flames please?**

**xyou'rethemusicinmex **


End file.
